


Crackling Hearth

by Veero



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Anal Sex, Basilisks, Betrayal, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Floor Sex, King Bruce Wayne, Kings & Queens, Knight Jason Todd, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multiple Sex Positions, Pirates, Prince Dick Grayson, Princes & Princesses, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Table Sex, Thighs, Wall Sex, Witcher Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veero/pseuds/Veero
Summary: Long ago the prince of Gotham fell in love with a local from the Kingdom’s town. As they grew the local boy pledged his life to the young prince becoming a squire and one day a knight to protect him and their kingdom. In return, the prince gave the knight to be, his faith, love, and heart. But it was not meant to be.The squire left the castle, left the kingdom, abandoned his pledge, taking the prince’s heart with him.Here are the events that take place before and after five long years of silence, in a rocky road of redemption.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 39
Kudos: 135





	1. The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I would be trying to write more short stories. . . Yeah didn't happen.
> 
> This will have four chapters. 
> 
> So I've been wanting to write a fantasy story, and well I started early last year, didn't like it, redid it twice and this is the outcome.
> 
> Inspired by the show The Witcher. I re-watched the show to draw inspiration. However you don't need to have watched the show to understand the story.
> 
> There will be art posted on my Tumblr account Veero.
> 
> http://veero.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy.

The end is nye for all to die when the sun begins to cry. 

Scorching fire from the sky, none is safe from dancing flames.

Run to land run to sea, no man nor beast can flee intense heat.

Dimming light of storm's eye, will start the chain of endless pain.

  
  
  
  
  


The sun beat down on the two swordsmen as metal clashed and sparks flew in a blazing light. Each soldier swinging their blade with a relentless power. While one danced around the endless swipes returning each miss with an elegant strike of their own. The other pushed forward, using their blade to block the blows in a powerful clash of steel on steel.

In the beating heat a lone knight entered the training ground and approached a spectator of the duel, sipping a canteen of water. "How long have they been at it this time?" The newcomer questioned.

"An hour 'bout now."

For a moment the newcomer pondered, eyes fixed to the admirable battle ahead. "Who do you think will win?" The guard gestured to the two locked in combat. And both knights turned their gazes to the intense battle.

The smaller of the fighters practically ran circles around the other in timeless stamina and energy, while the bigger remained with his feet planted and a scowl on his face.

A boulder facing a fluent river.

Twinkle toes made a show of, speaking to his opponent with a bright and bubbly grin all while avoiding a well placed blade, "Sir Jason, keep looking at me like that and the scowl will take permanent residence upon your face." Playful blue eyes teased, laugh caught in the wind.

Snorting Jason let his blade do the talking, swinging quick enough to force the little prince to block, and strong enough to make him stumble.

The observing knight went back to his own conversation. Giving a firm nod and answering the previous question, "The little prince." he reassured with a shoulder roll while the other raised a brow in disbelief. As good as the prince may be, he was currently losing.

Jason had the young lad on the run. The petite boy on the defense as the squire refused to give his opponent time to think.

"My coin is on my young squire. I've trained him well and he's got the kid on the run." The other puffed out his chest in pride. Maybe he was a little biased having taken the stray under his wing. But he was no doubt speaking the truth. 

The boy was on his way to becoming a great warrior, and a great knight to service the next king, the current prince. Having great persistence and tremendous strength when wielding a blade. Jason had been a natural, at home in his element.

As if proving his point Jason used Dick's rough footwork as an in. Swiping at Dick's legs with the flat part of his blade causing the other to fall backward.

However, with the prince's cat-like flexibility he managed to catch himself with his hands on his tumble backward, dropping his sword. But standing right back up with his fists held high.

Gawking at the prince as he fluttered around the bigger warrior without a scathe, the guard shook his head in kind disagreement, "The little prince always bounces back." 

However, the one who has had the luxury of training Jason to this well-crafted machine narrowed his eyes, "The prince is at a disadvantage, he abandoned his blade."

And Jason was not giving the little prince a chance to pick the weaponry back up. He sliced at Dick forcing the other to back up and dance just out of his reach. 

For a split second, both youngsters stopped in their clash and eyed each other down. Mirthful blue locking onto an intense challenging green. Dick swordless, while Jason gave his weapon a deterring twirl raising a fist and lowering into an intimidating stance.

Springing forward Jason sliced and Dick maneuvered under the blade, dodging it in a limbo fashion before rising beside Jason. 

Attempting to elbow the prince, ended in failure as Dick evaded, pressing his back to Jason's making it so they were now dueling in close range back to back. 

Snarling in annoyance Jason tried to turn and catch Dick but the other just followed his movements like a leaf taken by the wind and moved with him. Mimicking Jason to an almost scary kind of accuracy.

A skill which Jason could never pull off and had their viewers raising their brows. It was a tactic introduced by the king, but perfected by the prince. Many knights had tried to learn the unique skill of reading their opponents moving with them like a current, as if using foreight to predict every step, but the technique proved to be too difficult.

Reaching a hand around his back, Jason grabbed at his opponent's clothes, taking a hold of the other's leather belt.

"My sir Todd, you have not even begun to court me!" Dick exclaimed with a bashful laugh taking hold of Jason's wrist around his belt before his voice dropped into a hushed serious whisper. "Drop the sword Jason!" Dick called out in warning before he was jumping off the ground, freehand on Jason's shoulder, and kicking his legs up and out in front of Jason.

"You forget your squire is enamored with our highness."

Twisting around the brute like a vine on a tree Dick swiped his body around Jason's front and locked his legs over his neck.

Thrown off by the momentum Jason stumbled backward and fell flat onto his back as Dick sat triumphantly on his chest. 

"I win!" The little prince perked up and Jason barely managed a groan. Wincing with a hint of guilt from Jason’s defeated grunt, Dick scooted himself to sit on Jason's lower belly rather than his chest and looked down at him expectantly.

A very small smile played on Jason's lips as their eyes met, "What kind of knight would I be if I didn't let the crown prince win?"

"Oh, ogres' breath!" Dick hissed, "I won fair and square admit it!"

Rolling his eyes Jason rested his hands on the prince's thighs meeting his gaze. "An opponent out there wouldn't drop their sword if you told them to. An enemy out there would have swiped at you blind if you were on their neck like a shiny medallion, but I did not want to hurt you."

A frown pressed on pretty pink lips as the gem's brows furrowed, "I suppose you have a point." 

Smirking Jason nodded in agreement before moving a hand to tuck Dick's hair behind his ear and patting the young man's thigh to get up.

Dick obliged and rose to his feet, giving a hand to Jason before dusting off his clothes.

"So what's on today's regimen?"

"I'm afraid you will continue your studies in the library while I continue mine out here." Jason answered, bowing his head slightly.

"Can we meet in our spot after sundown?"

"Of course your highness." Jason then bowed fully while Dick pushed him upright and met him in a hug, brushing his lips against his cheek, despite the dirt smudged there.

"Til then." He whispered softly and walked away.

  
  
  


The sun seemed to not set soon enough, as the moon replaced its glowing figure in the sky. And tiny white gemstones glimmering in a world of blue and black.

Alone Dick sat under the dazzling stars watching as they twinkled, leaning against a great tree, waiting for his companion to greet him.

It was a cherished spot of theirs, the place where they first met. Dick had been very young and wanted to explore the grounds outside the castle. Slipping away through the cracks, a child exploring the world by himself he found the large tree to rest under after a long day of exploring.

It happened so that Jason, a local boy, enjoyed doing the same and was hoisted in one of the branches above him. Jason had thrown an apple from the tree, striking Dick right in the head demanding he, 'Fuck off'.

Those two words opened a new door for them as they launched into a conversation starting their meetings becoming the unlikeliest of friends. Once a week Dick would sneak out of tall walls and heavy gates to meet the boy who told him tales of a life beyond marble walls and elegant statues. A boy from royalty enamored with an orphan from the rough.

When the King found out about these meetings, knowing the inevitable, instead of forbidding their meetings, he invited Jason into the castle. 

Where his stories could be told and the prince remained safe. Where Jason found his love for a sword just as much as his love for the prince.

It was under that apple tree where Dick found his first love marking the greatest day of his life. 

It was under the tree where he was most disappointed as the night went by and Jason's emerald green eyes were never spotted. Becoming nothing but a distant memory and the wishful dreams of a boy who wore his heart on his sleeve only for it to be stolen by the one he wore it for. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sitting down, among the several other sightful eyes which grazed over his lithe figure skeptically but said nothing more. The prince, now a fully grown charming young man peered back at the men almost in a mock challenge. His father's most trusted companions throughout his life, he dared them all to challenge him.

He sat in the grand meeting hall, Council of Kings. Long banners hoisted in the air, pouring down like dark waterfalls, color as black as obsidian. Metal shields hung for display. Forged and used only by the greatest of warriors. 

So strong you could sustain in a fight with an infamous dragon. One of the most feared yet rarest creatures throughout all the lands. Many dared to face such a beast. 

Just to see one in your lifetime was considered a privilege for the valiant. These creatures were sparse as their numbers dwindled and hunting them became an act of nobility. But few were able to bring down such a beast. 

Dick's father had told him he had seen one before Dick was old enough to walk. Bruce was an honorable yet solitary man who took him in long before he could form memories. 

Taking in a parentless infant for what the man assumed was because the child broke the code of man.

Dick was human, but only half. That other half granted him and many others alienation, assigned the title of half breed.

Relationships between the mythics, the otherworldly non-human creatures, and humans have forever been seen as unnatural and unlawful. Forbidden for many purposes. 

One of these reasons was, often the children between such beings did not survive. Many born malformed, disfigured creatures that are horribly plagued with twisted limbs, skin which seemed like a thin paper sheet which could slip off their gangling bodies in an instant. Their fingers long and boney, a skeleton frame with how tightly their skin pulled around bones and muscles, a shriveled-up desert doll.

Because of the unsightful birth defects, the children always seemed to be wailing in pain, their own bodies fighting against them paralyzed quite often by the extremity of their birth defects.

Body shaking by each beat their heart took. Unnatural fingers, claws, clenching and unclenching slowly signaling life. They never survived too long so to end their prolonged torture and suffering, the mutant child was killed. A quick painless death more or less.

Two, the unacceptance of such a mutant into this cold delselant world. A child born from two worlds, would be outcasts in both societies. Never a full member and looked down upon. They could never be treated equal to the humans, and will never be accepted by the other half, the beast heritage which they were born to. Outcasts to societies in both social structures. Doomed to a life of solitary and scorned.

Three, fear. Due to the other two reasons, the offspring of this forbidden love often turned bitter. Cold and spiteful of humans and their mythic ancestors. They turned mad and vengeful devoting their life to watching the world burn. After witnessing society turn them down so many times, dejected and alone, they ran a warpath. 

Creatures born of myth were sometimes blessed with unusual powers. Being able to tap into the magic world and pull out a thrilling power which they could use as they pleased. Many kingdoms have been on the sharp end of these half breeds' blades. 

It was not unheard of for some of these children to survive birth and an isolated life. The child, now an adult bitter from a lifetime of hate, finally taking vengeance on a community that he so desperately wanted to love, but refused to love him back.

There was an old legend of the sun tearing a hole in the clouds devouring the earth in an all-consuming hellfire.

It was believed only such devastation could be caused by a vengeful half breed mutant. An old tale to remind humans who not to meddle with unless they wanted to birth the end bringer.

Because of those reasons, love among different species specifically humans and beasts were banned, the penalty for such relationships, banishment. 

So when Dick looked at the king, his father standing in the middle of the high council, speaking in his low tone which captivated his superb audience members. The man who saved him from a life that would have ended long ago, Dick was nothing but grateful. 

"The feral mythics have begun retaliating against our relocation." Spoke one of the older men of the council. His faint shaky voice trembling as if he strained himself to form sounds.

Dick remained still, a smile on his pretty pink lips, but frowned internally at the unfit name. There were no such things as 'feral' mythics. Simply creatures rightfully distraught for being forced out of lands they knew for generations longer than any person would.

"Yes, they have been stirring quite a rut in the west barrier." One of the Council Members recalled as his eyes remained fixed on a parchment, barely glancing up to give his attention. "I believe a revolt may be on the rise."

"With the tension between the Al Ghuls things are looking dire."

They were already on edge with the desert kingdom who claimed they would take their lands by force if Bruce did not submit to them.

If it was any other kingdom they would be fine, but the Al Ghuls held skilled numbers, and worked with powerful magic. Having dangerous creatures on their side.

Things are already dire. Dick thought bitterly to himself, chewing on his bottom lip. A hint of apprehension festering onto his soft features causing him to frown further. He knew he could not say anything. 

Bruce had warned him about his quick tongue. Dick was not biased because he was half mythic, he just had more humanity than these old men who grew bitter with age. They've forgotten that even the mythical creatures have beating hearts, families, and felt love and pain.

Just because they spoke a language they didn't understand doesn't make them any less alive.

"Perhaps a demonstration of power will change these uncivil creatures minds about going against our-"

"There will be no violence towards them. Push them off our lands and that is that. Some of our kingdoms have a dense mythic population. Some of us are allies with mythic societies. Murdering them would be murdering our own." That was Bruce's all mighty voice. A powerful sound demanding respect from his audience as his shoulders pulled wide and turned to face the one who dares have the audacity to advocate for the cruel unright punishment of violence.

"Sir I advise we take action. We have word that large ranks have been forming under some false paragon. An alleged legion of mythics and mutants well structured and organized planning on overthrowing your kingdom." 

Well wasn’t that just charming. They already had to worry about Nanda Parbat. Now an uprising of mythics in these troubling times, Gotham will surely be doomed if they did not work quickly. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Dick missed the unsettling murmur after the script mentioned, "Supposedly the paragon rides a dragon." Fearful, looks of disbelief followed.

Dick attempted to recall the young man's name. He seemed around Dick’s age. Though the prince’s aging had steadily halted and few took notice. Fewer even raised questions, but many praised his timeless beauty in envy. The man did not sit in a dedicated seat of the council like Dick himself. 

Finally he recalled the man’s name and his parents, lord Drake. Tim Drake to be exact who took over his family estate after the passing of his parents. There was speculation of how they met their unfortunate deaths, but Dick refused to believe the questionable morality and slander many gossiped about.

The young prince had spent his life listening to these high nobles, warlords, generals, kings, and queens talk down on others and their non-human population.

"We must take the threat out before our land burns!" A voice boomed overhead as a fist pounded the table making the whole frame shake.

Listening to the council only solidified the king's jewel opinion towards these burning questions. Only strengthens his hard opinion, he had to bite back his tongue to stop himself from intervening wanting to spit out a rather rude comment of how they came to hold these lands by pileging others.

Someone raised a brow at the prince noticing his sour expression, "Is something amiss your highness?"

Bruce, yes Dick would die for the man, loved him with all his heart, but the man was, as lightly as Dick could put it, a stubborn fool.

Dick had wanted to be nowhere near the Council. Never wished to touch it with a ten-foot spear. 

However with his father's stoic voice and mean disarming gaze, Dick found himself being stared at by several councilmen.

Their eyes bore at him like daggers. Sharp pointed blades all directed towards him as the man waited for his response. The question he had asked was less of a question and more of an insightful analysis.

The council member's eyes had flickered up and down Dick's body. Staring at him with a knowing look, the prince sat stiffly in his seat, uncomfortable by the subject. He could feel the flickering embers of a fire stirring up in those exotic blue eyes. The hottest part of the flame licking in Dick's iris. 

"You should not worry your pretty little head, your highness." A man was mocking the young prince. A snarky expression over rough features.

Dick's saliva felt thick in his mouth, suddenly tasting awfully funny as he looked at the floor with a terrifying fixation.

Risking a glance to Bruce for help. He was only met with a small frown patting its way across Bruce's own lips.

The prince's stomach plummeted as he made eye contact with each council member. 

He absolutely dreaded these meetings.

Taking a deep breath, before gracefully rising to his feet to speak. White translucent cloak dragging behind him mimicking a cloud.

"It is wrong to take the lives of such ancient creatures." Dick spoke softly, his voice a lovely soothing melodic tune which forced everyone to lean in to hear just slightly more. "These creatures live just as we do. We push them out of their land and burn their homes, for what? Land? Farming grounds? To make homes of our own? We should not be working against them, but alongside them." Dick's gaze was fixed on Bruce. “We can not fight two wars.”

The prince's brows meshed together as he full-blown frowned now. The expression appearing foreign on his usual happy and gentle features.

"His majesty speaks." A council member teased loudly as a smile played on his lips. Each one acknowledging the rarity of the moment and amused. They were used to the silent messages their King and the young prince shared. Rarely hearing the young lad's voice.

Making his words that much more meaningful.

"So what do you propose your highness?" Another asked in a curious manner. No malice to his words but an honest interest.

"Communicate with this paragon figure, the leader of the rebellion diplomatically. They are fighting for something, perhaps we could work out an agreement peacefully, without any bloodshed. With the Al Ghuls threatening our borders we could use a friend."

Out of the corner of Dick’s eye he caught sight of what he could swear was a rare smile tugging on Bruce's lip as he gave a small nod in approval. 

While a council member called out, "You will make a fine king."

  
  
  
  


The quick steps echoed through the halls of limestone and marble. Black banisters waving in the air as a breeze scraped by open windows toying with ebony black silk drapes.

Red torches casting a glow across the walls, flickering as a distressed voice picked up, almost in tandem with the anguish. "You can't just send me away Bruce, under the pretense of gathering forces!"

The man in name turned around in a rage, obsidian cape crackling behind him, a void of color devouring all that was bright. "I can and I will!" He glared at his son leaving no room for debate. 

Aged blue eyes stared back at spirited unworldly blue and the fight in his chest left out of his fingertips. The father took a step forward and clasped his son's cheeks with a sad smile.

"Dad—" Dick's single word was painful and broken. It made Bruce falter, made him recall the smiling infant bundled in his arms who was oh so alone yet opened its eyes to reveal such a bright innocent youth it melted the old king’s heart on sight.

Resolve settled in Bruce’s chest. That mewling infant had grown up to be a handsome young man. Bruce had done things he was not proud of to keep his son safe, to see him grow and flourish to where he was now. "I won't let you die. I can't."

Hearing those words from the man who raised him brought tears to Dick’s eyes which sparkled like comets, and the young man smiled, holding his father's wrist.

"They're not even here yet."

"But they will be." Bruce reminded him, "And you are the future of Gotham, if anyone must live, it is you."

"And if there is no Gotham to return to?! Father let me stay! Let me fight! If I take off the—" 

Bruce stopped his son's hand from where they had curled around a silver colored chain. Yanking the appendage away from the amulet wrapped securely around the prince's neck. 

"No Dick! That is not an option!"

"It's the only option Bruce!" He desperately wanted his father to understand. "I can save the kingdom I can—"

"You can't control it."

The words Dick has always dreaded to hear since he was a child.

"Your Majesty." Two guards made themself known. Both wearing silver armor which glew red with the flames of the torches. Both royals turned to them with their full attention. "The carriage is ready, supplies have been packed."

"That is good news, and the escorts?" 

"Are waiting on the ship, they expect a smooth journey from here to the meeting point."

"That is great news." Bruce sighed and turned to his son. "I know this is not what you wanted, but this is for your own sake, and it keeps you alive." 

Dick remained silent, staring at the flames over Bruce's shoulder rather than meeting his calculating eyes.

"Take my son to the port, we have no time to waste."

  
  
  


Fire was a necessary evil in this world. It was able to be so destructive to consume houses and people in seconds drawing individuals in like moths under a spell. And yet when there is darkness it is fire people desperately run to, to escape the terrors the night may hold.

A dragon born like himself thrived on fire. It was a part of him, natural as breathing, quite literally. 

Some dragon born didn't get the gift of fire at all, only carrying the unusual eyes and with it great vision.

Others could shift between a half-human half-beast form, earning scales and horns. Often a defense mechanism or to present themselves to a certain lucky individual with interest.

On some very rare, almost never occasions, a dragonborn held the ability to take on the form of the beast which ran in their blood at will. 

Jason could proudly say he could shift into a half-human half-beast, giving himself the claws, a scatter of scales, and horns. Of course, fire came naturally with that form.

It was fire now which drew the outlaw to the burning ships met with the sounds of blades clashing. 

A ship harbored by pirates, if the details to the unsettling flag and the stench of scumbag pungent in the air had a say in it. This large vessel was laying siege to the other.

The ship lit up the sea, turning the usual oil black water into a crackling orange and red glowing reflection. 

The outlaw's men eager for a battle, catching the royal look of one of the ships under the moonlit sky. Gold accents and the distinct figurehead of a gold swan sat at the bow of the quivering ship.

But what caught his gaze was the flag which whipped in the air.

A Gotham crest far off its shore. There was a reason why his heart thudded in his chest after all, he launched into action.

"Board the raiders, kill the pirates, capture the aristocrats!"

He spat orders quickly and began untying ropes to prepare for boarding.

Landing on the bandits' ship brought him a heart jumping adrenaline. The pirates, too busy in combat with the few- what seemed like some of the Knights of Gotham, gave him the ability to slip behind their backs along with his blade.

When the thieves noticed his presence their numbers were distributed evenly as those who had been dragging hostages let go of their targets to head into battle instead.

But the way they let go of these people was another story as they shoved tied up people over the rails of the ship and into the sea where they would surely drown. Jason was not a fan of the high nobles but he had to admit, no one deserved a helpless fate like this. So many lives were being thrown over, Jason knew he could not save them all.

There was a scuffle to his right which caught his attention. Maybe he could at least rescue one. 

Two pirates were getting handsy with one of the Gothamites whose hands were bound behind his back. He scoffed at the spineless noble who probably never rose a sword in his life.

Catching a glimpse of his face Jason's heart stopped and his knees almost buckled underneath him. Even in the darkness, Jason could see as if in daylight blessed by his lineage. And after all these years the boy he loved was as beautiful as the day he regrettably left.

Launching into action, dodging a blade and parrying a sword, Jason crossed the teetering ship at a startling speed charging a person on top of the prince he had once pledged his life to.

The dragon born landed on the assaulter and snarled in his face in a blind rage, punching the bastard as his chest burned with anger. 

In a panic, the prince of Gotham sat up from where he had been on his back only to be yanked away from Jason's side by the collar of his shirt. 

Quickly Jason drove his blade into the man under him, and jumped to his feet after the pair.

Now the prince who was being held to a pirate's chest. Was staring at him with startling big blue eyes, as his jaw fell open and Jason steadied his blade to begin a fight.

"Jason?!" Dick gasped out in shock.

"Miss me, sweetheart?"

The livid look, soft features gave him would make any man run for the hills or in this case jump overboard. As a sapphire gaze was sharp like crackling electricity ready to strike Jason down where he stood.

But instead of Jason collapsing to the floor paralyzed, Dick stamped his foot hard onto the pirate's boot. The sea rover let Dick go and the prince used that moment to do a jump quick with a twirl for added flare. 

Clipping the man right in his temple who stumbled back and groggily swiped his sword at Dick. 

Jason wasted no time jerking the heir backward, away from the fatal blade, and shoving Dick behind him with a little too much force.

He faintly heard Dick stumble and thump wood behind his back, but Jason kept his eyes forward on the swashbuckler who'd be hitting the bottom of the sea very soon.

"Jason you're more hollow in the head than a harpy!" Was angrily shouted, slightly muffled. 

But damn wasn't hearing that man's voice angry or not music to his ears after so long. Jason turned his head to, sure enough, see Gotham's greatest jewel stuck belly down, rear wiggling in the air as he tried to get to his feet without the aid of his hands. 

He could not cherish the view long for there was a sword cutting through the outlaw's vision and Jason barely managed to roll out the way.

Locking in combat with the pirate who had had purple swelling on his temple from the prince's nasty kick.

Nearby the red fires roared and the croaking of the nobleman's ship sinking was loud and startling. Wood snapped and people shouted over one another. 

"Let go of me!" Was carried by the winds,

Dick's familiar voice that met Jason in his dreams. Bringing him the greatest pleasures and the worst nightmares. How could one person be the center for so much happiness and fear?

Pirates were dragging the thrashing heir over to the edge of the ship, hands still tied behind his back he was greatly outnumbered and at a disadvantage. 

In one moment the breathtaking man was there putting up a futile fight against the thieves of the sea, the next he was gone getting swallowed by a black void of freezing waters.

The sound of water splashing the only sign that he had collided with the sea.

Jason turned his back on his opponent and without a second thought, dove off the ship. Crashing into freezing waters and after the prince, he spent every day of his life regretting leaving behind.

In murky waters, midnight hair looked like oil getting played with by the hands of the sea. Jason swam to him, knowing for a fact this had been his world at some point from the familiar chain worn around his neck glinting around the lifting bubbles.

Something the boy had never taken off, the only thing he had of his birth parents.

Making quick work of the ropes Jason grabbed the prince by his waist and hauled him up to the surface. Getting hold of one of the ladders to keep them from drifting as the other coughed beside him shivering from the waters.

"Your highness I never expected—"

"Do not dare Jason." Dick's voice was a low warning as he glared daggers at the bigger man.

And although the prince was furious, resembling a soaked kitten, Jason could only smile. The heir had every right to hate his guts but it was still good to be blessed to see his face again. Fate must have smiled upon Jason.

The sound of fighting above continued as they floated below, in their own little world where the violence was trivial.

Jason frowned as the other's tone settled in his head and laid root to a lifetime of doubts, "Dick?"

"Stop Jason!" And the little prince could not even look him in the eye as he stared at the skies reflected in the seas.

Silence became apparent, drawing a thick line between them putting them on separate ends of the earth. 

Jason had really ruined this, hadn't he… 

The fighting above had stopped and Jason glanced up towards the ship. 

"We should head up." Jason let go of Dick's waist and began to climb up. When Dick didn't move to follow behind him, he turned around. "Or would you rather freeze to death in the water?" He jeered, offering Dick a hand. 

Huffing, Dick slapped Jason's hand away and grabbed the ladder himself beginning his climb.

  
  
  
  


"So you know him?" Artemis pointed a thumb in the direction of the blue-eyed beauty who was wrapped in a towel, shivering like a drenched kitten. Talking to Roy Harper, a curious half-elf who always dove into trouble.

"We have a history." Jason confirmed to the greek before sighing, "Can you get him a change of my clothes, he's gonna catch a cold."

The redhead lowered her gaze and gave him an annoyed look, "A cold really? You're worried he'll catch a cold?"

"Just do as your captain says."

She rolled her eyes but marched away without a word of protest.

Jason approached Dick just as he threw his head back laughing at something Roy had cheekily said. The laughter was quick to die on his tongue as he caught Jason's approach and sat in heavy silence.

Roy noticing the tension and change of demeanor, turned around to find the reason for the others' sudden silence. Only to raise a brow when it had been Jason at the epicenter of the pleasant refugee's glare.

"Hey, Hood. I was telling the newbie about the selkie I was convinced was trying to steal my left boot." The man attempted to lighten the charged air, and playfully jabbed Jason in the gut.

The dragonborn's face unexpressful as a rock, as he stared at Dick with so many circling emotions. He wanted to say so much but knew Dick had every right to refuse him. "Roy, do you mind if I talk to him alone?"

The laid-back archer shrugged his shoulders, "Do whatever you want—" But then a delicate hand found its way around the red head's wrist holding him in place.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of my new friend here, Roy." Dick stated with a challenging smile.

Heart aching at the familiar gaze, Jason grabbed the ridge of his nose and hissed. "Find then." He met those blue eyes and a little anger flared in his chest. "What the fuck are you doing out here in the middle of the fucken ocean?!" Jason yelled in total disbelief making Dick flinch while Roy just looked sheepish.

"Are you serious? Five years and now you suddenly fathom the concept of consideration!" Dick's brows furrowed and he held the towel tighter sighing. "Many of the kingdoms have been fighting with mythics and half-bloods. Instead of things resulting in violence like they often do, I arranged a meeting with their leader to discuss terms of peace."

Dick looked defeated as he stared at the open sea lost in memory. "However my father found out the Al Ghuls have plans to siege our castle so my trip was a little premature."

Premature no shit, Jason thought bitterly, one month early. He had an entire month to prepare to see Dick again. Yet here the man was standing talking about the Ghuls. Jason frowned reading between the lines as the young man pouted staring off at the sea with knitted brows. "He sent you away because Talia would kill you."

Dick's head snapped up, face going red.

"She'd spare Bruce and slaughter you in front of his eyes so her son, your brother could get the throne."

It was a truth Jason knew despite all the years away, Dick would refuse to accept. Deep down he knew why Bruce wouldn't let him stay and fight. That woman's love was dangerous.

"Fuck Dick." 

"I don't need your sympathy."

Jason was quiet for a grave moment. Green eyes observing the other fully. Taking in the dripping wet hair, the small cut on his chin which was irritated and red. The way his white shirt stayed glued to his skin like latex and his blue eyes put the seas to shame.

"Well I harbor some good news, your highness."

Looking every bit doubtful the prince seemed surely defeated as he stared up at Jason.

"I am the leader of the revolution."

"Wha—"

"I brought the spare clothes." Artemis' towering form came into view handing the set to the floundering prince who took it gratefully and bowed his head. But his eyes remained on Jason wary.

"And who do I send my thanks?" Dick asked and Artemis gestured her head to the dragonborn, who couldn't stop the shit-eating grin breaking his stoic features.

"I resent you." The prince grumbled under his breath, earning an amused chuckle from Jason.

"I'll show you to the—"

"It's fine." Dick quickly stood up and looked towards Roy and Artemis. "I am certain one of these lovely people could show me where to go. I would never want to disturb the oh so busy paragon." The heir mocked turning away from Jason.

Roy awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Just follow me." leaving Jason with Artemis.

"Kid has spirit, I like him, he doesn't take any shit from you." Artemis grinned resting her hands on her hips as if she found her greatest entertainment for the century. 

Jason was too fixed on the sway of deviant hips. Staring longingly as the prince strolled away, before pulling his gaze away from that elegant figure to glance at Artemis. "I screwed things up between us."

Raising a brow the Amazon looked skeptical, "He's the one you're fighting the crowns for?"

Jason nodded his head, eyes falling back onto Dick’s fading figure.. "I was ready to bring Bruce on his knees after what happened, but seeing Dick… he came to talk peace."

"Well you are our leader, hear him out."

  
  
  
  


Sitting in his quarters, writing down a list of terms in the dim candlelight. The boat creaked, swaying on the waters. His door quickly flew open and a head of black hair was hastily entering, "Jason drop me off on the mainland I need to find someone." 

Grunting, Jason shuffled papers over his writings to meet the prince's gaze, "Well hello to you too my liege.” The outlaw mocked jaw slack with a bored look before huffing, “What the hell are you on about hot pants?"

"The witcher Slade Wilson, I must find him." Dick amended not giving Jason a second glance of recognition or hinting to any discomfort from the comments. Acting as if this was a casual business meeting, ignoring the history lit under their feet like hot stones.

So the prince is putting duty first, he expected this to be the case. Dick swallowing his feelings and old attachments. Throwing them into a chest, locking his emotions away, abandoning the key, and dropping the locked chest into a trench to plummet. So Jason focused on the name Slade glancing at a map hung on a wall, "How do you know that bastard?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dick said bitterly, his anger slipping through the cracks for a moment before sighing and recollecting himself. "Artemis said she would lead this ship to Themyscira herself and gather the amazonian warriors while I get help from Wilson and after we will meet at Gotham in a month, enough time for—"

"You talked invasion tactics with Artemis? The most annoyingly stubborn, and most disagreeable woman I have ever met in my life. Instead of with me?" Artemis and Jason constantly buttheads like rams, never one backing down. 

Artemis was always just as adamant and just as stubborn as he. So hearing Dick getting through to her, and not just that but getting her aid. It was known Gotham held good terms with their Queen Diana, but Dick must have said something really special to get this outcome.

Proudly Dick nodded his head yet there was a sliver of hurt in that enchanting gaze, "She's a good person, you've chosen well."

"She's not– Dick. She's just my second if anything she's the one in charge bossing my ass around all the time."

The prince didn't respond to that, just stared blankly before asking, "So can we land—"

"Sit down." Jason ordered gesturing to a chair. Only beginning when the other's ass was on it. "You're not tracking down Wilson by yourself."

"Well, I was not asking for company."

"Good cause I was not asking." Jason grit his teeth and flashed a nasty look making Dick swallow his next fighting words startled by the other. "I need to find the scumbag too anyways, to get a location for a seal. I'm assuming you have a way to keep in touch with him."

"I have a ring he gave me with his crest, and a locating spell, all I have to do is say a few words and—"

"You left Gotham with it?" The ring was a little unusual if Jason had a say in it. The witcher giving a prince such a telling artifact.

"He made me promise to always have it on me, and unlike you, I keep my promises."

Jason lowered his head, "Yeah I deserve that."

He expected this was going to be a long excruciating journey of self-torture. "I will accompany you to get this seal, say it is a condition to our agreement. A peace offering. We retrieve this, I know Gotham and the other kingdoms are serious. Of course, other conditions must be met." 

Slipping his hand in the stack he had accumulated, Jason found the paper he needed and handed it to Dick. "This is just a rough outline, but I'm sure you understand the gist."

He grabbed a bottle of nearby wine, opened a drawer, and retrieved two glasses. Pouring the crimson drink out and pushing it to the prince.

Skeptical the man raised the glass and pressed it to his lips taking a small sip before, scanning the page. Sapphire eyes, the jewel of Gotham indeed, slowly moved and his mouth fell open. "You want my father to step down?"

  
  
  
  


Looking up at the towering green trees which hid the sky Jason frowned, "We’re lost."

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes keeping ahead of the other with a huff. "We are not lost Todd, the ring has been pulling me this way."

The footsteps behind Dick picked up as if racing him, "We are not on a first name basis anymore?" The rebel questioned him and Dick shrugged his shoulders looking innocently towards the heavens.

"I suppose we aren't." The prince deep down was a forgiving person. He forgave as quickly as people wronged him, despite the mistake big or small. Seeing good in every single person even if they were clouded in a storm of darkness.

He had forgiven Jason. It had taken time after him leaving so abruptly. Had hurt him so much and for so long the prince could not bear certain places in the castle. 

They held too many memories which made his heartache in every moment. It was a grueling process but he thought he was better.

And yet, seeing Jason now. A man Dick had genuinely believed loved him. Made all the pain of realizing the other didn't want him, didn't love him the way he had. That Dick had possibly done something wrong and the dread of not knowing, came back up and made his head throb.

Jason's expression held no hurt as he spoke, no regret. He was a wall facing off the world and its elements without fear or emotions. Jokingly saying, "You know, we used to be on a much more intimate basis." The –Dick, furious, didn't even know what to call him anymore– said and a blush rose to the prince's cheeks.

Jason wasn't his and vice versa, he wasn't even a friend after years of silence. Jason looked different, sounded different, nothing about him was what Dick remembered safe for emerald eyes tight with anger curling under them.

Ignoring the comment Dick took in a large river with a strong current and stared at his ring placed on his thumb.

He moved his hand out and watched as a magic force pulled him towards the other side of the waves.

"We have to cross." He mumbled setting his bag down onto the floor and readying himself to carry it over his head.

For a good second, Jason observed roaring waves and frowned. "We can't cross that."

"What are you going to do? Fly us across?" Dick grumbled and looked around to make sure there weren't any other possible crossing areas nearby. 

This spot seemed the best. The river was at its thinnest point, but the current seemed heavy. He was skeptical but also knew they did not have the luxury of time. 

They also didn't know how deep the water went and Dick really didn't want to get their extra supplies wet. 

He moved to take a step into the water, but a hand on his shoulder was quick to reel him back like a fish.

"Let me carry your bag." Jason insisted as if he was a nobleman doing a great service for a maiden. 

"I can handle myself." Dick gave a strained smile because yes the man was being considerate, but it was at a cost of Dick's pride.

Jason reached for the bag anyway tugging it from Dick’s grasp. The currents roaring behind Dick as the water seemed to only grow faster matching Dick's temper.

"The extra weight may make you stumble." Jason warned with his infuriating pleasant green eyes. 

Dick snatched the bag from Jason's grip, taking a step backward, water crawling up his leg. "The extra weight will keep me grounded, not everyone is a giant like you." 

"Or it will sink you like a stone." Jason countered and tried to tug the satchel out of Dick's grasp who stubbornly refused to let it go. 

The prince taking another step backward. Jason was worse than a bull! Dick grounded his legs, forced all his weight backward in a futile effort to get his bag back.

The two were relentlessly playing tug of war as the brute didn't budge, and Dick refused to let him win.

And just as suddenly, Jason caved in, a playful smile on his face as Dick fell backward. Horror quickly punching the humor out of roguish features as realization smacked Jason like a typhoon.

Coldwater a slap to the face as Dick fell backward, arms flailing in a windmill style, and his legs couldn't find solid ground. 

Strong water yanked at the bag dragging Dick under. Getting mouthfuls of water, body tensing up as he was swept up by the waves, bag ripped from his hold.

Dick could not tell which way was up or down, just saw sloshing bubbles, then was hit with sudden air and faint yelling before getting dragged under again. Rinse, rinse some more, then repeat.

The muffled almost static sound of water going by. There was pain scraping across his skin as what he assumed was the rocky bottom tearing at his skin.

Air, he gasped breaking through the surface just to be yanked back down as the devil wasn't done with him yet. Water filling his lungs he began to cough only for more water to eagerly file in.

Something sturdy grabbed him and Dick desperately reached out clinging onto a rock-like surface for dear life. 

The rough texture, like a metal band held him tight as he coughed and he blinked water out of his eyes. The heavy currents no longer doing their worst. Feeling like the cool ripples of a stream.

Jason, had shape-shifted, taking on a more dragon-like appearance. Red scales framing his face, the prince knowing very well areas of those red flickering scales traveled down the rest of the man's body in groups. Cluttered by his shoulders, triceps, and back. 

Sharp claws squeezed Dick in fear, as the appendage had fully changed to a blood-red color with deep black claws.

It felt like centuries since Dick saw Jason like this. It was familiar, after all the time which has passed, this side of Jason has stayed. As those glowing green eyes clicked into place with this larger frame. Sole purpose to protect.

Jason easily fought against the current. Not moved at all by the force, a sturdy island among the waves. He made it to the other side while holding the little prince. Dick coughing up his lungs as he was placed like a delicate rose on a rock convenient enough to mimic a seat.

The young Prince was quick to shove Jason away from him and shoot him a nasty glare, black hair dragging over his face and framing sapphire blue eyes.

"You're welcome!" Jason snapped, temper soiled as he glared at Dick heatedly.

How rich, the prince noted Jason's bite, and furious expression exaggerated by the peeping fangs. The dragonborn was mad at him, oh Dick was going to give him a piece of his mind, "You -he pointed a finger at the brute- dropped me in the fucken river Jason! If you weren't so stubborn I-I—" his finger ran across the ring and he lost his train of thought.

"I didn't mean to—"

"I let go." Dick grumbled over him, "I can't believe I let go." His anger was towards himself now, voice so small as shivers made him tremble and Jason was leaning in to hear him.

"I had to choose Jason and— Dick showed Jason the ring they had been using to track the witcher. I couldn't keep the bag and I… I lost my amulet."

A guilty look crossed the rogue's face as he lowered his gaze, "Shit, that was your parents right?"

That had been what Dick believed when he was young. An old relic of the family he never knew but Bruce had lied to him. Made him believe the gift was something it was not just to keep him wearing it. But really it was the fear of a man who thought his son could not handle the gift he was blessed with.

Dick was shaking his head, hands rubbing his arms to create warmth. "I thought it was… Bruce lied to me though. It's just some charmed necklace he bought so my powers wouldn't fluctuate." The prince's eyes were closed as he recalled the hard truth.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing he's done." Jason huffed tone bitter and Dick looked up to find Jason's eyes flickering that intimidating green wondering what that was supposed to mean.

What is worse than lying to a child, his son, about something so precious. A part of Dick wanted to ask Jason what Bruce had done to him. But another part was still angry and freezing in soaking wet clothes. Carrying the weight of the dragonborn's issues wasn't grabbing his attention.

Instead, he looked towards the river and moved to stand up, "I need to find that necklace."

Claws dug into his shoulders and shoved him back to the stone rock. "You need to dry off, the necklace can wait. 

"Jason, my parents or not it had a purpose. Trapping the excess energy I put off, Bruce never let me take it off, there is no telling what will happen."

"Dickie." Jason coaxed him with that old nickname, giving him false comfort. Heart aching with a traitorous want. His eyes glanced up to see a dependable green which was dawned in curiosity. "What are you exactly? When we were young I had a feeling you weren't a plain old human like Bruce."

"And what's wrong with being human?" The prince raised a brow, the dragonborn looking caught off guard. 

"Nothing Dick, I just know you're not—"

"You really know how to flatter a person don't you Todd. Sweep them off their feet after putting their life in parallel and then insulting their heritage. I am charmed."

Jason was aware enough to look sheepish, swiping a clawed hand through thick hair. Dick resisted the urge to reach out and hold onto the red toughened skin. To run his fingertips up smooth muscle and trace the scales until he fell asleep like when they were young.

Instead, he ran his hand up his own arms trying to coax warmth into icy skin.

"I'll grab some wood and start a fire just sit here, I won't be too long…" and broad shoulders were already stalking off into the brush leaving Dick to stare at his wet boots digging in the dirt.

Sighing, Dick took a few minutes to unlace his boots putting them to the side before undressing out his soggy attire. Hanging his soaked clothes in a spot to dry. Tugging the bag Jason had left behind and rummaging in it seeing what was left of their supplies. 

He could try and walk the length of the river and find the runoff. But that was the opposite direction they needed to go.

Lifting a shirt out of Jason's bag, he knew the brute wouldn't mind, or at least couldn't complain after that whole fiasco. 

A branch snapping had Dick jumping as Jason coughed holding a pile of wood clutched in long claws. 

Dick was practically naked in front of the other, could feel the heat rise to his face, and felt the unmistakable tremor of his magic in his fingers. He refused to let his magic and Jason bother him as green eyes were locked onto his face scared to move anywhere else. 

"You should probably shift back." The prince mumbled turning back to the shirt and pulling it over his head. Successfully playing it casual.

The attire was extremely large on him but he guessed beggars could not be choosers and shrugged on Jason's pants. Green eyes looked almost hungry as they watched him.

"You don't mind do you?" Dick asked with a raised brow.

"I–no your highness of course not." Jason croaked and quickly began to come to life. Walking to a clear spot and placing the wood he had collected. He grabbed a stick, blew on it, green fire crackling to life as he dropped the flaming object onto the pile.

Quickly the fire spread growing large and warm, Dick easily pressed his hands closer falling into a very old familiar routine. 

Green eyes sparking and watching him through the mesmerizing flames.

Nights where they would snuggle into each other's arms and stare at the sky, the glittering stars above. 

Shaking his head, Dick pushed the memory away bringing his wet boots closer to the heat.

"We are low on supplies now and I do not have a weapon."

"You can have mine." Jason immediately supplied and Dick frowned. Forgiveness wasn't as easy as giving the prince a sword. 

Especially not after toppling him into a river to begin with. First the ship and being thrown overboard, now this. Dick didn't want to take the weapon but he needed it. "That's twice now Jason. It seems when I'm with you I'm bound to get wet."

There was silence for a moment too quiet and horror dawned on Dick as a mischievous look slowly curled its way on the dragonborn's face like a dark cloud. "My prince, getting all wet just for me?"

Red rose to the half blood's face like a cherry and his hands wound into fists, wishing to take back his sentence, wording it better. "You know what I meant Todd! Don't be so daft."

Proud of himself the dragonborn didn't utter a word and remained preening with amusement. A small chortling noise coming from his throat, mimicking a dragon's happy coo. 

A noise that Dick used to hear after the knight in training playfully smacked the prince with the flat part of his blade right on the rear.

Shaking his head he pushed the memory aside. "We'll need to restock, stop at a nearby village or something."

"What for?"

"Clothes, food, herbs… what isn't there to name?"

"And you have coin?"

Dick's expression turned to one of just annoyance as he grabbed his drying boots and turned them upside down, a silk linen bag falling out of it."

A grin popped up on Jason's face, "I thought you were looking a little taller."

"Shut up." The prince huffed and slouched, elbows on his knees. 

"I am sorry." Dick raised a brow at Jason's faint words. "I should have just let you cross, I am a fool I know. You do not have to forgive me after what I did to you, after leaving, and I am afraid I have only made matters worse."

Blue eyes could only stare at him. Not sure how to respond, if he should respond or remain silent.

But by then Jason was changing the subject, gasping loudly while rising to his feet, "What the hell is happening?!"

Following his eyes the water from the river was slowly rising into the air. Defying gravity and seeping into the sky like dripping paint.

Dick gaped at the sight of the floating water before the amazement wore off and fear pestered his heart, "I need that amulet!" 

"This is you? Well, it seems like you're doing a hell of a job searching for it." Jason snorted, amused by the ordeal but Dick only shook his head in horror.

"It's only going to get worse, energy flares, trees falling, items disappearing." And the prince was closing his eyes trying to concentrate. Trying to find this extra force and reel it back in. Coax it back into him then letting it flutter about in the world.

"Why don't you know how to control it?"

"I do and I don't." He peeked an eye open and gave the dragonborn an annoyed look. "I was raised by ordinary humans, what did you expect?" He could feel the energy crackling around him like a storm cloud and focused on it. Picturing a dimming light and slowly the floating water sank back into the river.

"It takes a great deal of focus and I couldn't exactly practice at the castle. I just relied on the amulet to do the monitoring for me. "Bruce hired the witcher Wilson when we were having issues with banshees haunting sailors. He took notice of my gifts and trained me for some time but he could not stay."

Jason nodded his head at the story but remained skeptical, "How do you know Slade will help us?"

Blinking the prince shrugged his shoulders, eyes looking up at the sky, "I don't, I just have faith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s fire is an unusual green color and is not like any ordinary fire. The fire he spits can burn both on land and on sea. Bearing resemblance to greek fire.
> 
> There will be art posted on my Tumblr account Veero.
> 
> http://veero.tumblr.com


	2. The Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick find a village to restock on gear meeting a few curious children along the way.
> 
> Certain parrlel awaits them as the pair find them selves in the treachories of the night. Surrounded by disheveled humanoid looking creatures.
> 
> Yet their troubles only grow worse as Jason and Dick are at eachother's throats until the dragonborn reveals some ground breaking information.

Finding a village was a little way out of their course but was roughly the same direction. Dick moving against the magic pull of the ring and following a set of trails.

Night had settled across the sky. Lighting up deep black with bright white lights glittering above the world.

The dirt path they followed eventually leading to a boisterous little town of stone buildings and wood. Usually at this hour towns would be awfully quiet. But this place was different.

Bright lanterns were strung across from home to home lighting up the area in a magnificent display. Fireflies or pixies danced about producing a soft glow.

Many species wandered the streets, humans and mystics alike, and it reminded Jason what he was fighting for. More places like this where the two entities could live together without a blade in-between.

Jason kept close to the prince, eyeing people over the smaller's shoulder as they walked. Wary as ever because looks could be deceiving and he did not want to be caught off guard. Especially if someone happened to recognize the crown prince of Gotham. Though they were a good ways away from the kingdom.

He had a duty to the prince after all.

Blue eyes seemed to take in the space, happily lighting up taking a deep breath and a grin spreading out on the heir's face. That contagious smile had Jason fight back a smirk of his own as he watched.

There was a bright aura radiating from Dick which the dragonborn's eyes could perceive. 

Jason had first noticed the blue glow while sitting by the river bank. It had been an all-consuming blue tinting the world in its color. Growing in rabid energy when the water began to float. Pulling off of Dick in huge waves. 

And then he had watched as the light dimmed and the water fell back into the river as Dick concentrated. Reeling his energy back in. 

It was obvious now the amulet had really been absorbing a lot of this excess energy Dick had spoke of. And now lied somewhere at the bottom of a lake a bomb of raw power, a spell away from being unleashed.

Looking around no one else seemed to notice the bright blue energy hugging around the prince. 

Jason's eyes fell back to the mirthful man who’s head swayed so quickly it made Jason nauseous as he watched the prince’s attention be grasped by every small movement in the landscape. The outlaw caught sight of small flying creatures, what Jason hoped were fireflies and not pixies began to follow behind the other.

So maybe Jason was not insane and they could see the glowing aura and were attracted to its warmth like Jason was.

He quickly began to swat them away with an open hand, knowing very well the other would be concerned about being chased around by some curious critters for the rest of their journey.

"I haven't been out of the castle in forever!" Dick turned around to face Jason who immediately threw his hands down, not conspicuous at all. Cheer in Dick's voice and peppy little hop to match. 

Finally losing the fight with himself, a genuine yet small smile tugged its way onto the dragonborn's face. The man in front of him just looked so happy, childish, and free. Spinning around in a circle taking in every detail as it was his last. It made Jason’s heart lurch tandem. 

Dick’s own joy contagious and swelling inside him. Jason was happy to just see him happy, it was beautiful. As if something inside him was going to burst in a ball of endless bliss, making his body tingle with electricity.

Even nearby plants seemed to agree as they bloomed and grew towards Dick sharing his delight.

Jason tended to take his journeys, his freedom for granted. Dick had to savor every moment because there was no telling when he'd be able to leave towering walls again.

"I'll ask for directions to the shops." And the young man was skipping away before Jason could protest. The dragonborn sending a possessive look to an elf who couldn't keep his eyes to himself, before chasing after the smaller. Adrenaline going high, a feeling Dick could always cause so effortlessly.

For a second Jason's heart dropped as Dick was no longer in sight. His nose following the sweet scent which always seemed to linger on the man. Even after being dumped into a river. For a few moments, he looked around, finally spotting Dick talking to another large figure.

Of course, the heir managed to find the most opposing looking creature to probably harbor this town. 

Greenish marred skin, small tusks sticking out the figure's lower jaw as they did something reminiscent to a smile. The person was probably a half-orc. Judging by their appearance and lack of unbeatable strength. 

Quickly, but not quick enough Jason rose from behind his smaller companion, the half blood's yellow eyes falling to him in consideration. The half-orc’s pointed ears twitching just slightly.

And Dick looked over his shoulder when the dragonborn nudged him, hand gently held onto to the prince's waist.

The muscle under strong fingertips froze and Dick fumbled on his next words, red dusting his face, blue aura flickering like a flame, "This is my traveling companion—"

Huffing in agreement the rogue did a little nod of acknowledgment, leaning his chest against Dick’s back.

Yellow eyes settling between the two and the half-orc shrugged his shoulders, a thick accent to the ears, "I was on my way to the market, I will allow you to join."

And just like that, the little bird was slipping out of Jason's grasp as he followed the foreboding half-orc and his imposing frame.

Jason did not listen to the back and forth banter between the newly acquainted friends.

He only observed the head of raven hair glimmering like midnight skies under the lanterns. Bouncing with each step sticking close to their escort. 

The market place was a good distance away, and once there it was obvious. As a large crowd of people filtered around. Busting with people despite the untimely hour. Some people having stands other's, traveling merchants having their goods sprawled out on a carpeted piece of turf.

Vaguely, Jason heard their green friend mention their town had just as many mystics as humans. Because of that, the town never sleeps as many were nocturnal and some of the humans had adapted to this schedule.

In crowds like these, it would be easy to lose another in, so Jason focused himself to keep a sharp eye on his partner. 

Jason could see over the crowds. Catch different kinds of creatures mewling about. Some which flew, others coated in fur or feathers. Claws, scales, fangs, or tentacles Jason spotted them all and was fortunately content with how the town was a flurry of different creatures. 

The late night humans walked around with a couple of satyrs talking freely as they mingled from shop to shop. 

Music filled the air where a person with a lute was dancing beside a satyr holding a flute, and a siren sang her enchanting song, feathers puffed up. These interesting characters were at the center of a ring of people who danced along the tunes under the bright lights of fluttering pixies. 

Everything about this place was what Jason wanted for Gotham, for the world. To unite like this town under a full moon without the fear of being an outcast. 

His eyes fell to Dick, who under the bright lights looked stunning as he admired the scene. Jason could tell the excited prince wanted to join. Could see Dick’s hand tremble as he fought the urge to lean forward, wanting to reach out to Jason and tug him along to join the dance circle. The way he bounced on his heels, attuned with the sound before looking at Jason.

It was a familiar sight, reminiscent of the old balls they held at the castle. Dick’s playful eyes, energetic as always with his childlike mirth and desire to move.

The dragon born was quick to look away, refusing to be caught staring but he could see from the corner of his eye the prince’s mouth eagerly fell open, words caught in his throat as Dick’s spirit faltered. Smile falling flat as if he was scolding himself.

And Jason wanted to take the hand the heir was retracting. Wanted to hold him, tell him it was alright, bow his head, and ask for this dance as if it was their first to see brighten up that smile.

Yet he did not. He resented the fact that he did not as the moment passed and Dick rushed to catch up with the half-orc. Jason’s heart aching bitterly as he longingly watched him go.

Many people did not pay them a second glance as they passed. But the ones who did perk up and turn their head to follow where the three were headed Jason warded off. 

Some avoided their path completely, heads trained no doubt off put by either the half-orc or the dragonborn.

Dick was rather a much smaller being, human or whatever he was to possess magical properties.

Remaining close Jason pressed himself behind the other as they navigated through large crowds and were spit out in front of a shop. 

"This is potion place. Ask store keeper for where you want to head next, and they'll help." The half-orc grumbled and Dick nodded his head, putting a fist over his heart and bowing. 

"Thank you for your kindness."

An amused little grin crossed the orc's face and his ears wiggled. "Was my pleasure." He bowed mimicking Dick's motions before turning back and fading into the crowd.

Dick turned to Jay, "Apparently we are outside Gotham, a good ways from the castle, and where the ring is luring us is towards orc territory."

"You know the orcs will not be as friendly as your half baked friend?" Jason warned.

Snickering Dick strode into the shop flicking his head back, "Not with that attitude." And the man disappeared behind a beaded curtain acting as a door. The small cylinders clacking together as Jason followed.

Entering, Dick was already making conversation with the owner. An elderly woman who's skin wrinkled but her eyes held a youth to them. She was already chuckling at the young man's antics. 

Jason had long but forgotten how easily the prince conversed with other people. How anyone the heir has ever met seems to fall on their own sword for the young man. 

Instead of standing there doing fuck all, Jason moved aimlessly down aisles. Looking around the quaint little shop, hearing the sound of beads shake.

He didn't turn around, just remained intent on staring at… what appeared to be a potion of lust. The dragonborn swallowed thickly. He could swear up and down the world wanted him to do the impossible. Was throwing hint after hint to him but he had ruined what he had. 

Burned bridges and never looked back.

There was a brush against him and Jason snapped his head around catching the sight of a tiny figure and quickly grabbed the person. 

"Drop it." Jason snarled at the green little goblin who quivered in his grip.

Jason had lifted the creature off the floor and held a hand out to it demanding his coin back. "Return what you stole, good for nothing piece of shit or I'll burn you alive." To stress his point Jason shifted his form for dramatics.

Red scales crossing his face, and smoke coming out his flaring nostrils, as fangs exaggerated his angry snarl.

The timid goblin was quick to shove Jason his coin back and Jason let the thing go.

"Jay!" His name was called and like the dog, he was bent on being he padded to the front, bowing his head in greeting making sparkling sapphire gems roll in annoyance. But the fondness under the stubborn anger was clear to him as the sun rises and falls.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." Dick frowned at him and gestured to the elderly woman. "This is Maple named after the five-pointed leaves. She gave me directions to the smith and I just bought a potion from her." He waved an orange vile around eagerly.

"A potion of what?"

Dick stared at it and blinked. "I don't know actually… I'm a tad rusty in my Dwarvish."

A frown pulled tight over Jason's lips, "Are you serious Dick? You bought a potion without– get your coin back!" 

"No!" The little prince crossed his arms and stood straighter standing his ground. "She said the money was going to a gift for her granddaughter, Lilly. She's been saving to get her a new stallion to thank Lilly for always helping her. In fact, I may have given her a generous tip." He popped the ‘p’ and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Gripping the ridge of his nose Jason frowned, "She's conning you Dick, I can't believe how much of an oaf you are." The prince's heart was in the right place, always has been but damn it, people were quick to take advantage of that kindness.

Waving a bag Dick gave a cheeky smile, "She gave me some baked goods too, Lilly works in a bakery, there are also these little things." He pulled out a small flake looking thing, "Fire candy they call em', pops in your mouth but is really sweet, try."

A handful of tiny red pebbles were displayed to him and Jason frowned at them. Instead, he grabbed the king's jewel by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him out of the shop, "Where the hell is the blacksmith?!"

  
  
  


"I can't believe you."

"Just because we are on a time crucial mission does not mean we cannot sleep in comfort."

Dick was looking at him as if he would agree but Jason remained stoic.

"We won't be able to travel at night anyway, going through orc territory and all it's safe at day."

"I can see in the dark!" Jason hissed.

"But I can't. And I need to get a handle on these new blades before I'm swinging at anyone."

The swords in question, daisho blades, had been paid for by Jason to make up for being the cause of losing the first set.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Jason grumbled as he threw himself on a cot.

"I was actually hoping we could discuss the terms of peace." 

Jason was fucken exhausted. Emotionally and physically, sleep seemed to be calling him like a siren's song luring him in a lullaby. "I need to get some shut-eye before agreeing to anything."

The hopeful look fell from Dick's face and he frowned, "Why go against the crowns?" Dick's voice was soft and his expression wobbled. Hurt unmistakable. Going against the crowns was going against him, and god the man probably believed he had done something to make Jason hate him so much.

To admit it was for love just as much as wronging an injustice was shameful. Jason couldn't tell the man he left, that he was still fighting for him, that he hadn't moved on.

Not a single day went by where Jason did not think of his loving laughter, enchanting smile, and electric eyes which kindled a flame in him.

It was Bruce who had forced Jason to leave what he loved. The king had found out about his dragonborn bloodline and Jason was forced to make a choice. 

His freedom, or Dick's.

The king was willing to lock his own son away from the eyes of the world in hopes of stopping a fool's tale.

And so Jason walked, hating every second of his life leading up until they united. Promising to spend his days making the king's life a living hell, and damn wasn't it working.

Getting the mystics and scattered half-bloods to rise against the humans, that took a cynical mastermind.

His cause however went farther than one thought and relied on the jewel sitting on the other comforter staring at him hoping for an answer. 

Jason's plan wasn't just to cause chaos, well maybe a little bit. 

If Bruce came to the set terms and stepped down, Dick would rise as the king, and only then would the mystics and humans unite under a person who came from both worlds. 

A creature which had the heart of a king and the soul of something far greater.

Atlas, he was silent, not knowing where to begin. It was much easier to have Dick hate him and carry on, then have him love him again with regret. So not replying, Jason just turned in his bed and closed his eyes.

  
  
  


That afternoon Jason found himself searching for different people headed towards the orc territory. 

The little prince loosely followed behind him, remaining lost in his own mind at a distance. As the dragonborn hassled anyone with a carriage and looked like they needed some place to be, Dick skipped by him, attention taken by small things.

Jason had remained consistent watching the other. Always had an eye on him, keeping him in his peripheral at all times in case of the worst. You could never be too sure who may recognize the crown prince.

So when he lost Dick in a crowd, down by the busy streets, with people shuffling every direction, horses, mules, and donkeys trotting. Jason went on the alert. 

Huffing in a breath of mixed scents, trying to narrow down on that one distinct scent he adored so much of fading lavender. Which now seemed to be swaddled by the faint airy scent of rain during the first roars of gray clouds. And a sweet aroma of sparking static, Jason was familiar with in lightning. 

The unique smell clung to Dick’s skin since he lost that chain. Eating away at the warm spring lavender and wrapping him in a scent of excitement which made Jason’s heart pump faster every time he caught it.

It took about ten minutes and when Jason found the prince, he was not amused. 

The man was surrounded by a slew of children. A pointed ear, blue sea child with its chubby arms, and kelp green hair. Was raising his hands holding up a book and eagerly waving it at the heir. 

Jason could hear Dick’s brilliant smile in his words. "Calm down guppy." Taking a step closer there he was, chuckling as he gently took the book from the kid’s hands. 

Another child perked up, who was cradling a wooden sword, swinging it around eagerly with a ferocious expression. As ferocious as a five year old red skin elemental could get. "C'mon we wanna know if it's reeeeeeal!" He puffed out.

That spirited kid was then playfully shoved by another who chimed in, "There's no way! It's just some old tale. That, or they're all dead!" A young girl barked out, dragging the skin under her right eye down and sticking out her tongue mockingly.

It was then when Dick looked up from the book in his hand, catching Jason who was making his way over. "Well I'm sure my companion can answer that for you." Dickie grinned at him, big and genuine as if he just caught the canary, and winked. "He's a dragonborn after all."

The children's faces lit up like stars as their heads flickered Jason's way in awe.

Ignoring them Jason's gaze was locked on the prince as he frowned at the heir. "I told you to stay put." He grumbled annoyed at how distracted the man could get. No wonder why Bruce rarely let him out of the castle.

"Well I got a little side tracked." The prince hummed, taking a knee, and patting the blue child's head.

"Are you really a dragonborn mister?" The young girl perked up looking at Jason with narrowed eyes, voice innocent but gaze challenging.

Jason didn't pay her any mind. Simply glanced down catching the sprawl of freckles and curly hair before sending a pointed glare at Dick. 

Who met him with a sad disappointed glance of his own. Had he really expected Jason to go along with this?

"Well are you?" A wood sword jabbed Jason in the leg and he snapped his head at the red skin toddler. Half ready to chuck the kid in a bush and be on his merry way. 

Then his eyes caught Dick's hopeful expression and he silently cursed himself at how soft the other made him.

"Yes." Jason sighed heavily as if the words drained him of all his energy. Then quickly he turned to Dick, "C'mon we are wasting time–"

"You don't look like a dragon." The blue one pulled his gaze away from Dick and analyzed Jason skeptically from head to toe.

He had half the mind of saying, 'Well isn't that too bad' but a distant part of him decided he could find some amusement out of getting a couple kids to shit themselves.

Jason smirked and took a knee, looking down his nose, and resigning to an unsettling tone of grit. "I had my horns and teeth filed down so I wouldn't scare tiny little helpless kids like you."

The boy's face flashed of disbelief before grabbing Dick's arm eagerly shaking it. Having the opposite effect Jason wanted. "Ask him about the thing!" The boy gasped, refusing to meet Jason's gaze and using Dick as a mediator.

Laughing Dick nodded his head at the jumpy child and patted the boy's sea green hair. "Finnie here wants to know how big your hoard is." Blue eyes met green before the kid was letting out a series of urgent grunts. "Oh and if you have seen a griffin on your travels." Dick added helpfully.

Watching Dick's soft features, pleasant and grateful Jason supposed he could indulge the little brats longer. 

"My hoard is filled from wall to wall of riches and gold. Larger than any house, grander than any castle. Laying so high in the mountains the griffins fly the skies and make their nests nearby." And for a moment Jason lost himself in the roll as the kid's faces brightened and Dick's expression was so warm over theirs. 

Making his heart flutter in yearning as the prince looked at him as if he had saved his life.

But then the little girl craned a brow and crossed her arms, "I don't believe you." She huffed, titling her nose up into the air.

Well wasn't she a snuffy little mudrat, he thought bitterly. Gaze settling on Dick, the man looked nervous as he watched Jason and the girl. Expecting the dragonborn to spit fire.

"Shush up Abagail!" The young elemental fussed, jabbing the girl with the sword, who swatted it away.

"Poke me with it again and I'll throw it in the lake Blair!"

The action earned a chuckle from Jason who decided, maybe shifting form to see a stuck up five year old eat their words was worth it.

And with that he watched as their brows touched their foreheads after he shifted, gaining the horns, fangs, and the clutter of scales.

Little Finnie the sea folk, stumbled back, one hand clenching his heart, the other reaching out to Dick, tugging on the prince's shirt to ground him.

And even the girl, Abagail seemed slightly impressed. 

Blair, the boy with the sword began swinging the toy excitedly. Calling out to Jason, "What's your most prized treasure in your hoard, sir?!" His mouth was pressed in a giant bashful grin, fist balled up and excited. "Is it a super powerful legendary weapon?!"

And there was a spark in Jason's emerald eyes, as his gaze landed on the gentle smile of the man he loved. 

"I bet it's a big shiny diamond!" The green haired boy cheered, buzzing in anticipation.

Shaking his head no, Jason angled a hand and tipped his head gesturing to Dick and hummed, "My most prized treasure is right there."

The young boys tilted their heads and looked at Dick as if he'd grown a second head. Giving him an expecting look while the prince flushed a bright red stuttering to form words.

The young girl, Abagail clasped her hands together and swooned, batting her eyelashes. "They're in love." She preened, while the two boys looked at her confused. She frowned at them and stomped her foot, "You two are so air headed and don't like anything that doesn't have giant fangs and claws."

Then she was turning to the dragonborn with a new kindled respect. "Are you guys going to get married? And live happily ever after in your big castle with all your jewels Mr. Dragon Man?" So the little lass was one of those kids. Nose stuck in fairy tales and happy endings.

Opening his mouth, Jason could see Dick ready to protest, but the dragonborn spoke over him. Crouching down, feigning a secretive voice to the tawny child. "That's the plan." He whispered giving a sly wink, "But I'm still trying to win back his heart."

Dick's face was an embarrassing shade of red as he gaped like a fish, words caught in his throat. "I-um...It's about time we take our leave kids." Rising to his feets Dick waved at the children who groaned and whined in objection.

"But I want to hear more stories!" Finnie cried out, grabbing Dick by his hand and tugging on it, making the dragonborn brustle.

"He's right you little ghouls." Jason snarked, easily pulling the kid off the prince and dropped him down on his own two feet elsewhere. "We have to hit the road if we wanna make decent time through orc territory."

Blair piped up with an eager swing of his blade, "Are you going to do more adventuring? Can you come back and tell us more stories?!" 

"I want to be the flower girl at your wedding." The little lady added, while Finnie raised a brow and patted his way to Dick showing no care for personal space. The boy grabbing the prince by the hem of his pants, patting his thighs and babbling.

"My, my da and I are heading up that way, would you like to join?"

Jason could see Dick tense, brows worrying together but his smile did not falter as he shook his head at the kid. "I'm sorry but I think we will be fine on our own." However, Jason had talked to many, none were heading that direction. There was word of something causing a muck in that area which is what probably drew the witcher in.

"We could use the break." Jason murmured, coaxing Dick on who gave him a strained, 'you're out of your mind look' to silence him.

"If something happens, I'd prefer not to have a child witness it." Dick hissed, and the outlaw took a step forward, hands resting on the prince’s tense shoulders.

Jason was practically purring. This low humming noise vibrating in a soothing calm frequency. And he watched pleased as Dickie’s shoulders visibly relaxed under his touch. "Nothing is going to happen. And if something was to, well wouldn't that be unfortunate for the poor soul who had the luxury of meeting us."

That was how Dick found himself chatting to the little sea folk kid, with his blue shimmering scales, and sky colored skin. Riding in the back of a wagon as the boy's father pulled the reins, whistling a tune to himself that Dick was not quite familiar with.

"So you've seen a giant up close?!" The boy gaped at the two travelers, eyeing Jason like a god.

It was a nice change of pace to just relax and sit, watching the trees go by and clouds crawl around in the sky.

Jason's eyes were lazily shut. Arms thrown behind his head, feet tucked on Dick's lap as he sun bathed and huffed a low yes in response. 

Finnie's bright eyes pinned Dick down and he tilted his head. "Have you seen a giant?"

The prince shook his head and twiddled his thumbs, "I'm afraid I haven't seen much of anything…"

Jason stirred, popping one eyelid open to survey him. Emerald eye peering at him alert.

"Me either." The sea folk huffed grumpily sagging across the wood of the seat. "Da won't let me do anything."

A jolly laugh perked up and the father ruffled his son's hair, "That's because this world is no place for a child."

Finnie swatted his dad's hands away, "Mister dragon man how old were you when you started adventuring?" The boy questioned Jason, who rolled his shoulders.

"Older than you, but I really didn't get a choice." He sighed. "I lost my parents when I was young. So listen to your dad's words kid. You'll never know if it will be his last."

Electrifying blue eyes snapped at Jason in warning. He didn't want the other to mortify the young kid. Sometimes Jason had the power to put fear into people with only his words, despite no malice in his tone.

"What he means is, enjoy being a kid." The prince amended, "Life isn't about honor and glory all of the time. My favorite part of this adventure so far, is getting to talk to you and those other kids." 

Finnie's expression grew thoughtful, considering his words for a moment before shaking his head dramatically. "But I wanna see a giant!" He whined.

That earned a slew of laughter as the adults figured the kid would learn to understand with time. 

"So what has you kids heading off into orc territory anyways?" The boy’s father asked.

"We're searching for someone." Dick chattered, "The Witcher Wilson, you know him?"

"Afraid not." The man snorted, "I stay away from those unholy beings. What has you searching for one?"

"He's an old friend." Dick gave a strained smile, and the man shifted mumbling an apology.

"You know a witcher!?" Finnie preened almost jumping out his seat and turning to Dick with interest. 

"How do you know so many amazing adventurers when you say you don't get out much!?"

Red rose to the prince's cheeks as he waved his hands in dismissal. "I don't know, they just seem to find me."

"Lucky!" The boy huffed and Dick raised a brown. 

"Well now you know two yourself." He winked, smuggly adding, "And I'll put in a good word for you to my witcher friend."

The grin which followed must have hurt the little sea kid's cheeks.

  
  
  
  


Eventually they had to part, and go their separate ways. Dick and Jason needed to head deeper in orc territory, while the little family remained on the set roads. 

As the pair walked in the early dawn the birds delivering their morning song. 

Jason read off his list of demands, Dick listening diligently to them as he led the way through tall trees and dewy grass. 

The little kids and their refreshing babbling a warm fuzzy memory.

"I'm certain we can spare ritual grounds, though I am interested in how you came across all these different customs myself."

Laughing Jason remarked, "I haven't been sitting on my ass for five years. I've been learning about every culture to get them what they needed. I don't think you understand how much the nobles took from them. Rich assholes hurting people over a plot of land, fucken divine."

"Well, I for one definitely agree. You don't know how many times I've wanted to speak out against the council during meetings but Bruce would always give me his stony stare. You remember–"

Oh, Jason remembered sure enough. How many times he's received that look when he first met Dick. Then during training when he was too rough with the rookies, or when Bruce caught him doing something dubious with the prince he shouldn't have been doing.

"The look of if you so much as breathe wrong I am stripping you of your title and sending you to live with gnomes?" Jason offered and Dick smiled. However, the question once more popped in his head, "I've seen quite a lot of interesting species and I still haven't met anything that may be like you."

"What's next after the reserved land?" 

A frown poked at Jason's lips as his eyes fell to the paper as he reluctantly continued to follow. "The unspoken rule between humans and mystics, many think they should be allowed to love whoever they want."

Walking into Dick's back Jason was forced to let his eyes rise from the paper, but he didn't take a step back. Just tucked the paper in his belt as the wind gently coaxed him closer to the other. 

They had stopped in a large meadow. Bright colorful flowers in a lake of vibrancy, the two men in the center, feeling the delighted sun heat up their skin and the butterflies dance around their bodies.

"Poetic, isn't it?" Dick faintly whispered, admiring the world. So many people were fighting for love.

Everything about the situation was telling Jason to come clean, to tell the prince why he left. "Dick." Jason hummed softly letting his hand fall on the smaller man's waist. The prince's breath hitched, but he did not pull away.

Remained frozen against Jason's broader frame as the dragonborn settled a chin on the prince’s shoulder. 

Dick's eyes fluttered shut as their breathing met in sync. Lost in the warmth of the other and old memories of better times.

The words I love you latched to Jason’s tongue, instead he asked with a puzzled expression, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Sapphire eyes fell open, gracefully sticking out a hand as a butterfly landed on his finger tickling his skin. "Doing what?" 

"Dodging the question about what you are?" 

The weight of the prince fell onto Jason's chest as the heir leaned on him defeated. Tilting his head up to helplessly stare at moving clouds. His words soft-spoken, barely a whisper getting plucked by the wind as sadness filled his voice, "Because I do not know the answer either Jason."

"Dick—"

"My parents didn't want me. I never knew them, all I have is Bruce, he wanted me when no one did. So forgive me for not being forthcoming but yes Jason, he does not know either and no one probably will." The prince’s voice was pained with anger curling underneath his words.

Jason's thoughts of telling Dick why he left died in his mind. He could not ruin the image Dick held of his father. The love and admiration a son held for their dad. The truth would shatter the prince and Jason did not want to be the cause of any more pain.

So he spun Dick around, plucked a delicate flower from the bed, and tucked it in behind the man's ear giving his shoulders a tight squeeze. 

"You're the crown prince of Gotham, heir to the throne–" owner of my heart, keeper of my flame, "and peacemaker of the century. You do not need to be anything more Dick."

The bright smile Jason was rewarded with stole his breath away leaving his lungs empty and gasping for air.

"Thank you Jason… I guess you're not as much of a troll as you let on."

  
  
  
  


A few days passed and the terrain seemed to get tougher. Rockier and worse for wear. Only a few times Dick's powers acted up. They had a great time chasing after a floating sword, and an even better time when Jason's bag was full of snakes instead of equipment for half an hour. Turning them back had been a hassle.

Walking among the dense forest and thick foliage made the world seem dangerous. There were hints of a battle splashed around the environment. A great battle at that, and the deeper they trudged forward the more carnage they found.

As darkness began to settle across the sky, and uneasiness made itself known. The pair became cautious, Jason slightly slotting himself in front of the prince to ward off any threats.

Large trees which would have covered the dimming sky were smashed into halves. Fallen over and crushing others, branches and leaves blanketing the floor crunching under their feet with every step. 

Every so often there'd be the remains of a corpse. Hidden and smashed under the force of the massive base of bark.

Not only that put it appeared as if many of the plants in sight had withered a meek brown color. The trees which had been uprooted were rotting and some of the corpses looked melted, bones exposed, skin sliding off their bodies.

The owner of these scattered bodies, orcs. A creature to be feared, many were vicious and vile yet here was a spew of them thrown about like ragdolls dead and dismantled.

Turning to Dick, alarm rang in Jason's body as night grew closer and these decomposing fragments became an issue of the night. 

Grabbing the prince by his forearm, Jason yanked him forward and switched their spots, "Stay in front of me." He snapped scanning the woods. Gaze critical as he bore into the darkening area. 

"I can handle myself Jason." And Dick was glancing at his ring, making sure it was necessary to continue forward in the thick of the aftermath.

Jason didn't doubt his words, but he also did not like their odds out here in the middle of the night in an area where bodies littered the ground like rose petals.

There was something moving in the tree line, he could see dirt shifting and uplifting. As if something was crawling out the ground. "Dick, we need to move." There was an urgency in Jason’s voice which the prince seemed to take in stride.

Blue eyes were training on the spot Jason had been so focused on. Dick trying very hard to see what the rogue was seeing in the dimming light.

And Jason was trying to forcefully shove him along. Desperately trying to get the prince moving.

Now was not the time to be admiring the scenery. They needed to get out of the forest, or at least away from the decaying orcs and the dead plants.

"Todd there is something in the forest." Dick whispered as he caught sight of a figure. Jason followed his gaze and his heart sank as the red glowing eyes gleemed in the deep woods.

Immediately Jason shifted his form, feeling his skin thicken and body grow in size practically towering over the little prince. His nails sharpened and extended into thick claws and he snarled loudly in warning.

A corpse to their right seemed to suddenly move, a hand beside it crawling out the dirt, shoving the carcass aside followed by the rest of a bony body, blood-drenched face and hands. 

The creature had the red glowing eyes as the last, it looked human but pale and sickly as it walked on all floors like a feral being. 

Suddenly the sound of ripping flesh could be heard, a scuffle to their left slightly in front of them. 

Two of the creatures like the other were hissing at each other, fighting over a dead orc tearing at its skin, and gnawing on flesh like steak. 

Blood was going down their jaw, their face thin and skeletal making chills run down Jason's spine as the putrid scent attacked his nose.

"What are they?" Dick whispered, taking a step backward. His back pressing into Jason’s chest. The dragonborn did not want to answer. Feared what was to come with these ravenous terrors of the tomb.

"Ghouls." Jason bent down so his mouth was level to Dick's ear. Practically covering the prince with his bulk. "They feed off the dead." 

Trying to look at the bright side, the king's jewel gave a weak smile, "Well aren't we glad we're not dead."

Sighing Jason shook his head, "They're known to eat people alive as well."

Dick swallowed thickly and drew his newly fastened swords. 

Just then the ground beneath their feet seemed to open up and out came a hissing ghoul, gurgling and screeching. 

A foul bony hand-wound its way around Jason's ankle and Dick reacted quickly swiping his sword across the appendage cutting the limb off.

Not keen on the makeover, the ghoul wormed its way out the rest of the hole with an unkempt rage. Spewing wordless grunts and groans, forcing Jason and Dick to stumble away before darting into a sprint.

That one ghoul must have started a chain for many began to unburrow out the ground like a legion of toads out of hibernation. Coming to life by the masses, red eyes glowing in the shadows. As red as the blood, they were all drenched in. 

More and more became apparent, once still heads turned to face them with their belching screams. The ghouls which had been feasting tearing into dead orcs became giddy and focused on the only two living creatures who were now sprinting through the woods.

The only two parakeets in the murder of crows.

The entire forest came to life, ghouls hissed and croaked. Some leapt at them, Dick swiped them mid-air with his blades. 

Jason kept behind Dick, making sure the prince's back was covered and nothing dragged him away. 

But as more ghouls woke up from the setting sun, their path became more blocked off as these creatures rose from their feeding ground in heavy hoards. 

Eyes a cynical flickering candle which haunted the night.

There was a tug on Jason's leg, he staggered but kept going, ripping a ghoul from its bed and it clung to him greedily. Claws digging into his calf pulling itself close to draw its face to his leg. It buried its mouth in his booted leg and began to bite.

A single moment of hesitation, of just plain curiosity where Jason looked down into red beady eyes granted him weakness.

He was bombarded by an onslaught of these unholy creatures. Could only make out pale skin and red glowing eyes as they shoved and clawed at him trying to rip him open. Fiercely attempting to tear his skin apart like paper and pull his guts out to feast. 

Except they were not successful. Sure they had him shoved on his belly but the scales crossing his body, the blood that ran in his veins refused to budge under their desperate want. 

They bit and clawed and hissed but never once drew blood. It was just a great weight pinning the dragon born down to the floor refusing to let him back up.

Through the glimpses of pale skin and legs, he could see Dick fighting a good amount away urgently trying to get to Jason. 

Leaves were kicking up off the floor as he twirled and danced away from grabby skeletal fingers. 

With two swords in his hands, Dick made his fight appear like a beautiful art as he dodged and countered attacks in the moonlight. Ducking as one tried leaping at him. 

Elegantly the prince crouched before spinning on his toes swiping his blade in a long circled arc putting his whole being into it. Striking several of the ghouls and they collapsed to the floor. 

He was as dangerous as a tornado.

As amazing as Dick was doing, Jason feared for the worst as they were outnumbered. 

Two men among the dozens of these ghouls were painful odds. 

Like a cracking whip, Jason's head was sent into the ground smashing into leaves and kicking up dirt.

His brain knocked around and in an instant a headache greeted him. His thoughts were scattered about and then his skull was aching again. 

A loud thud meeting his ears and he felt himself go cross-eyed for a second. Ears ringing the dragonborn could barely make out a desperate cry from afar.

"Jason!!" Dick shouted out over the roaring in his head and it registered finally that the beasts were trying to crack his head open like a fucken acorn using a rock.

Focusing on his name being yelled, Jason could make out the blue glowing light, the crackling energy of the half-blood. However, it flickered each time Jason was acquainted with a rock. 

The prince was trying to get to him. Fighting through the masses, a relentless powerful being as he chopped the ghouls down in one slice. Power in each thrust.

However, with so many snarling glowing red eyes Jason could tell the heir was growing overwhelmed. He couldn't cover all his sides, he was quick but not a god.

Pale hands wrapped around Dick’s shoulders and yanked the man backward. He fell kicking up leaves and screamed when sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, blood gushing out.

Jason’s heart dropped at the sight but he could barely hold the thought of dread as his brain swirled again. Other ghouls eagerly went to join the mauling, wanting to take part in ripping the prince from limb to limb. 

The smell of blood, an enticing treat to them.

Painful shrieking ringing in Jason's ears grew stronger, and his world began to spin, seeing doubles as the stone was smashed against his skull once more. 

Fear crept into his conscious as he was aware the prince was in grave danger. Would be eaten alive by these vile creatures with no sense of remorse.

Hungry savages who only lived to feed. That fear turned into something Jason could always fall back on, anger, rage, hate. 

It was all the same.

A burning feeling rising in his chest and he could feel the spark of a flame coming forth. Anger growing into something he hardly could ever control and his claws dug viciously into the dirt.

There was a part of him that fought the new set of shifting bones, a part that didn't want to change any further out of fear of what Bruce had warned. But Bruce be damned, his son was about to lose his life if he refused to give in to the flame.

Suddenly Jason's vision was filled with a blinding blue light, engulfing the darkness. A crackling energy charging the air, becoming so bright he shut his eyes to ward off the blue sun. 

The ghouls were thrown up into the air and hurled backward as a wave of magical energy-charged through each creature relentlessly like a battering ram.

Some were thrown into trees, other's into rocks and boulders, while some simply were slammed to the floor in a heaping mess.

The ghouls on Jason had been thrown so hard a few of them snapped like twigs on landing. 

Relief washed over Jason and he looked up, fighting the scolding flame flickering in his chest he met Dick's wild glimmering eyes and heavy panting. 

Blood was marring his face, smeared down the side, there was red seeping through his clothes from newly made wounds as the creatures had bit and clawed him.

Chest rising and falling quickly Jason wasted no time to close the distance and grab at him. The prince had stopped the hoard of ghouls and Jason was more than grateful. 

Even now the energy around the prince was still charged and a bright blue. The dragonborn was quick to scoop the smaller in his sturdy arms and hold him close to his chest. 

Carrying him like a wounded maiden. He swept a hand over thick silky bangs, brushing the locks out the king's jewel's face, and ignoring the spark of static from the contact.

Blue eyes held an air of glowing magic as they looked up at Jason terrified. 

The dragonborn just ran. Holding the prince to his chest his mutant form was stronger and large enough to not feel the weight, to not feel the strain. 

Whatever Dick had done with his magic made the ghouls reluctant to maul them. As he ran through the woods they kept a distance, they still followed but they never pounced as they could have. 

Dick's hands were woven into Jason's shirt, clinging on to him with surprising amount of urgency.

Glancing down at the ring, Jason knew he was going the right way, towards that force Dick had been talking about. 

Red eyes glew in the treeline, the creatures snarling like a pack of feral starving wolves. 

A body slammed into Jason's own, throwing him to his side with a righteous force. He dropped the prince who went toppling into the leaves with a huff.

Dick was quick to grab his swords again, snatching them up expecting red eyes to be greeting him with malice. 

Instead, however, he was faced with a person's back, a tattered cloak covering a large body. Standing in front of the prince in a crouch, a crossbow, and sword drawn dangerously facing Jason.

Around them, the ghouls seemed to be unsettled, walking in nervous circles scuttering about, and waiting for something. Making chattering noises as they moved.

Slowly Jason rose from where he had been knocked down, slow and methodical. As if he was a rising lethal bear angry, ready to slaughter.

Green eyes blazing in the darkness, unsettling from the glints of red behind him, far off in the woods.

The figure in front of Dick, separating him from Jason held his stance as the dragonborn stood up in full height. Towering over the cloaked person. Red scales crossing Jason's face and large horns protruding out his forehead which hadn't been there the previous time Jason had shifted. 

Huffing, a pull of smoke was puffed out of Jason's nostrils as he grit his teeth and snarled.

Raising his crossbow, the hooded figure aimed his weapon at Jason. 

Dick was leaping into action within the blink of an eye. He kicked the person's feet out from under him causing him to crash onto his back disturbing the leaves. 

The prince twirled in one move up onto his feet, pressing the blade of his sword to the newcomer's throat, while the other aimed his crossbow at Dick's head in a stalemate.

Their eyes met and Dick stiffened, throat going dry, "Slade?"

He was met with a crooked grin, a single eye glinting. "Hey there kid." Immediately Dick lowered his blades shrinking with guilt as he pulled away. "So you're the one that has been following me."

Completely dropping his defenses Dick nodded his head, "I need your he–" Cutting him off Slade replicated Dick's previous movements. 

Swept the boy's feet from under him, sending him straight to the floor. 

With one hand Slade shoved his sword under the boy's chin while the other trained the crossbow bolt on the dragonborn. "I need you to stay down while I take care of this." A sharp eye was focused on vibrating green however his words were meant for the young prince.

With deadly intensity, Slade was focused on Jason in his mutated form. Sizing him up no doubt calculating ways to end him. It dawned on Dick that this is what the ghouls were waiting for. 

Eagerly awaiting for the battle to progress and one victor to come out so they could scavenge the remains of the loser.

"That's my companion Slade. He's completely harmless I promise." The heir to the throne waved a hand.

"That thing is anything but harmless." Wilson responded sharply, narrowing his eyes with a hiss. "He may look passable but he's the worst kind of beast." Slade's finger tapped the trigger.

One second Dick was beside Slade trying to shove him to throw off his aim. The next Jason was on top of the witcher like a bloodhound. 

Excited screeching from the ghouls bellowed as they jumped watching happily.

Jason was snapping and snarling in his half-beast form. Horns protruding from his head as his sword was drawn and locked against Slade's. 

"Jason! Slade! Stop this!" Dick shouted out as the two men fought with vigor. 

Slade had the full intent to kill Jason, Dick recognized it in the man's single eye. He was on the defensive as Jason used brute strength to push him away and deeper into the woods. 

Metal on metal, every now and then there would be a grunt of pain as the noise of skin tearing was heard.

It was odd to see Slade the witcher not have the upper hand on an opponent for once. The white-haired man was dropped onto his back kicking up leaves as Jason did a tight maneuver and swung his blade down.

Having combat magic on his side Slade cast a spell which launched Jason into the air flying backward and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

As the witcher got back to his feet, gripping his weapon, Dick decided it was enough of a pause to put himself between the two resentful adrenaline high creatures.

Irritated Dick rose from where he had watched in an attention-grabbing nature. Walking right by Slade knowing very well the witcher would not dare kill him. He slotted himself ahead of Slade's crossbow. In front of Jason who was shaking the impact off.

"Slade." Dick's voice was snappy, anger curling up in his words and charging the air, "Yield."

The witcher ignored his words, spoke loud and clear voice filled with authority in the form of a threatening growl as he grit his teeth and stared at Jason instead, "Step away from the boy." 

Jason winced, shaking his head with a steaming huff, pressing himself into Dick's back. Blanketing the smaller man with his broad frame believing Slade would bring harm to the prince. "No." The large mystic huffed. An immense clawed hand engulfing Dick's torso holding the smaller man in place. 

It was surprisingly gentle compared to the way he had manhandled the witcher. Throwing the mutant around like a ragdoll, relentless power. For Dick, Jason made sure not to hold too hard where he risked ripping clothes and tearing into skin. While he had been merciless to Slade.

The poor man was covered in gashes dripping blood and Dick's own wounds from the ghouls throbbed in sympathy.

"Slade." Dick's voice held a warning and confidence as he spoke in a reprimanding tone. "Put your blade down." 

"Out the way boy." Wilson barked out with such a venom it made chills run up the prince's spine and he could feel Jason shift behind him. The heat radiating off the dragonborn was immense.

Fear crawled up Dick's consciousness as he realized Slade was not going to stop. This was what the man did for a living after all. "Don't do this Slade." He shook his head and drew his twin swords.

"You don't know what you are protecting." The practically immortal man huffed. 

Ignoring the prince, Slade prowled on, swinging at Dick only for Jason to shove the prince to catch the blade himself. It was a clean hold, Jason caught the sword in his scaled claws exchanging a fearsome look with Slade before realization literally punched Jason in the face. 

The witcher thrusting his hand out towards the dragonborn. Dick could see the waves of magic getting hurled at Jason but the beast stood his ground. Forced himself to endure the intense combat magic the witcher possessed which should have thrown him into the air.

All at once the pulse stopped, and started back up again this time with both hands and Jason slowly fell to his knees as Slade stalked closer.

The energy around them was crackling, emanating a powerful force with each daunting step Slade took. The coldness in his single eye as he was ready to take a life of another creature on his list. 

Fear rose to a point of suffocation as Dick watched. Heart pounding in his chest like a war drum. The tips of his fingers began to tingle and the thundering feeling in his chest felt as if it was about to burst. He was desperate and terrified, and was sure of one thing.

His cry seemed to be echoed by a thousand voices as he shouted, "I said stop!" with a burst of light which bloomed from him like a dying star. Sending a wave of energy so powerful, the witcher was thrown several yards away. Sword flying another direction embedding itself in a tree.

Even after the prince's desperate shout, Dick's aura of blue crackled with relentless electricity. A blanket around the king's jewel radiating uncontrolled power and the trees around seemed to groan in acknowledgment. Bending towards him as if getting sucked in by a vortex. 

Red eyes dispersed with painful hisses, footsteps retreating, scuttering away. The ghouls fleeing away as the light blinded them.

The earth under their feet shook, the sound of the underground plates shifting out of place became startling loud.

It was as if Dick opened a floodgate and lost all control of being able to close it again. Magic just kept pouring out of him and he could not stop, could not control it. 

Suddenly he was being wrapped up in steady warm arms holding him closely and desperately. Shushing him like a child who had had a nightmare. 

Lips were being pressed onto the top of his head. Dick was surrounded with a soothing warmth and familiar scent coaxing him back to earth. The rhythm of continuous power stopped.

Blinking the fog out his eyes it was Jason, the dragonborn he swore he'd stay away from holding him like there was nothing more which mattered.

"I'm okay treasure, you can relax now."

Dick's breath was shaky, and his hands were trembling. Rough skin interlocked itself around his fingers, looking down he could see Jason's hands wrapped around his own.

"Where the hell is his amulet?" Slade grunted out, winded from being thrown.

"We lost it in a river trying to get here." Jason hesitantly grumbled out.

Slade narrowed his eyes, "It was made of dimeritium, a special metal which represses magical energy, I'm afraid they are quite hard to come by."

"I'm fine, I can control it–"

"Sure you can kid, because back there, that was controlling it." 

"Well it helped him didn't it!" Dick shouted with a crackle of stunning electricity. He tried to jerk to his feet but Jason's firm grasp on him kept him put. Sapphire eyes fell onto emerald green and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Jason—"

Green eyes looked away and bore into Slade instead, "Arch Angel seal where is it?"

"I'm on my way to return it." Slade huffed, still cautious. "Some idiot removed it from an old basilisk prison, it was my job to seal it or kill the damn thing."

Without hesitation Jason formed a plan in his head, "I'll kill it. Give the seal to Dick, you can keep the coin."

Smooth hands were resting on the dragonborn’s chest and bunching up cloth. "Jason that seal was part of our terms you wanted it." Big blue eyes were filled with so much emotion which the outlaw could not handle.

"Well right now, you need it more gem." Jason leaned down and pressed their foreheads together and Dick's breath hitched.

This wasn't fair, he wanted to be mad at Jason, but his old feelings he thought he stomped out were fluttering around in his head. They were focused on the security of strong arms wrapped around him, the smokey smell of ash, and the warmth spreading around him claiming safety over his head.

His thoughts became words, and soon he was shouting at Jason, scrambling away from his arms as if he had been burned. His heart definitely had been, and he didn't want to get hurt again. "This isn't fair Jason!"

Surprised by the smaller's sudden shout Jason withdrew and stared at him confused. "What are you talk–"

"You left Jason!" Dick's eyes were a vibrant blue crackling with life as his words were heated. But then he froze, and his eyes casted downward hand coming to his chest as if he was trying to keep fragments together, "You didn't even say goodbye…" the words were like blades tearing into Jason's heart. Not because they were said violently but because the hurt held in that small sentence made him want to crumble on the floor in regret.

And then the pain in Dick's words were replaced with rage, a rightful rage that Jason deserved to hear, "You left without a word, without a cause. You tore my heart out my chest and took it with you! And you just get to weave your way back into my life?!" he demanded in outrage.

"I didn't have a choice!" Jason was on his feet standing up at full height, sharp teeth on display, green eyes flickering.

And Dick flinched as if offended. "Everyone has a choice Jason, you chose to leave! You took your path, let me choose mine!"

"There was no other way. Bruce was going to—" Bruce was going to condemn Dick if Jason hadn't left, but Jason refused to say a word against the other's beloved father. "You wouldn't understand."

"Bruce? What do you mean I wouldn't understand Jason!? You refuse to–"

Fuck it. Jason finally thought in his head. He's been carrying this weight, this burden for so long it's about time he has come clean. "Dick." Jason's voice was solemn, losing all fight and anger, just… tired. "Bruce exiled me."

Dick's beautiful features scrunched up in horror and he took a step back, "He would never–"

But Jason just shook his head and grabbed the ridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "He found out how far my… bloodline goes and limited my options. He was going to lock you away, for god knows how long, it was me or you and… I never wanted to see you hurt so I left." Emerald spheres peered up at Dick with so much regret it made the prince's knees weak. "But I hurt you anyways." The words were like a punch to the gut.

The prince blinked at him confounded, "Why would he do that—"

"It's because your friend is a monster Richard." Slade provided his unique input. Watching the pair critically, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Wilson." Dick warned but Jason was shushing him and nodding his head.

"He's right Dick, I'm not– I've never been honest to you about what I am. I've told you half-truths since we were kids because of that old legend."

Blue eyes shot to Slade for answers, "You knew?" 

The witcher gave a firm nod, "My medallion has been detecting him for a very long time now. It's been interfering with tracking the basilisk. There are not many creatures with such immense power and seeing him like that -Slade gestured to the horns and scales- only confirmed my suspicions."

"Bruce would never do such a thing!"

"At the village, you asked me why I would go against the crown and I did not give you an answer." Jason recalled as he took Dick's attention and gestured to the prince with a meek smile, "You're doing all this for your father… You're such a good son. Trying to form alliances, work out treaties to save Gotham. You have Diana and Artemis on your side, have the mystics and I as well. Went through hell to find Slade -he gestured at the witcher brashly- You look up to your father. He's your world and I didn't have the heart to take that love you held for him." Jason paused, taking a deep breath, his next words shakey.

"It's just like you said… He wanted you when no one else did. And I-I just couldn't destroy that savior you built in your head." Because Jason knew Dick loved his father more than life itself. Was loyal to him to a fault and that would be the boy's downfall. 

However, Jason was fiercely loyal as well and never stopped loving his shining jewel even after years of separation. 

Dick had always been Jason's greatest treasure and the reason why he was on a ship sailing around, in hopes of finding an artifact strong enough to stop the beast in him from rising. "But I also could not bear your hate." Jason sighed, "I thought I could. Thought I could convince myself to simply be by your side and that would be enough."

"After seeing your anger, how much pain I caused you I could not settle for that, I needed to make things right and Dick, this is me making things right." Jason fell to his knees and bowed his head.

Even like this, Jason was still taller than Dick in his beast form. "Dick you have always been everything to me and leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Not a day has gone by where I did not regret abandoning you."

Meeting blues eyes, Jason ignored the building tears in those alluring eyes. "I went against the crowns for you. Bruce is unfit but you, you could unite our two worlds. You're both human and mystic, what better ruler for this new alliance then you. The creatures I lead will respect you more than a simple human, and Gotham already adores their beloved prince."

Dick wrapped his arms around himself, withdrawing. Taking a few steps away from Jason looking distraught, "This is too much." 

Standing up Jason shook his head and held Dick in place closing the distance easily. He slipped his clawed hands over Dick's arms and rested them around the man's shoulders. Their eyes met and for a long moment, they admired the other's face. 

Gaze warm and content before Jason hesitantly asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Dick's breath hitched. His nose scrunched up and he looked terrified to say a word, mouth opening but nothing coming out.

Instead, he stepped forward, leaning on the tips of his toes. Dick reached up and grabbed the collar of Jason's shirt pulling him down pressing their lips lightly together. That was all the forgiveness Jason needed as he teased back nipping at Dick's lips with his fangs and lifting the smaller man up eagerly.

A loud rough cough had the two breaking apart, Dick looking sheepishly dazed as the witcher met his eyes. Jason winding his hand tighter around the smaller with a threatening gnarl.

"I apologize for the intrusion but there is a basilisk we must take care of, and I am still vaguely curious as to why you seemed set on tracking me down."

Snapping to attention Jason was quick to bark back, "Give me the seal and you'll have your answers."

Slade only rolled his eyes and began to walk, "The only thing keeping those ghouls from coming back is the light Dick's magic produces, sealing it off now would be a death sentence."

"I can fucken breathe fire. If you were scared of the dark you could have just said something." To exaggerate his point Jason grabbed a large stick and huffed. A green fire igniting and coating the stick almost instantly.

He held out the burning stick in exchange for the seal and Slade made the trade. Wasting no time, Jason pulled the heir in close and settled the chain around Dick's neck without refuting protest.

Placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, lips grazing between his bangs.

All in one sweep, the blue aura radiating off Dick died in an instant. His electric blue eyes stopped their enchanting swirl of magic, and he became just like any ordinary human.

  
  
  
  


"This should be the spot." The witcher's gravely voice spoke up as he lowered his equipment down and pulled something out of his cloak. It had been a few days since they all got acquainted.

Raising a brow Dick looked at him, making a show of avoiding some mud and taking in the environment, "Are you sure? There doesn't seem to be any large mutant snakes nearby." He stared at the swamp area with its vined trees and soft ground.

"Yes I am certain." The witcher's medallion was in his hand and he waved it around before nodding his head satisfied. "Now remember." Slade's voice was calm as he pulled off his cloak handing it to Dick who took it with a tilted head but didn't say a word in protest. "Do not look into its eyes and avoid its venom."

The witcher was now creeping into a murky pool of water, "Kid you might want to stay back. With that pendant on, you're as good as a dwarf with its hands bound."

Dick frowned, because Slade had already started teaching him the basic steps to combat magic. And here the man was telling him he'd only get in the way. "But the enchantments you taught me, I've been practicing–"

"Are only as good as your magic. Right now you're a wild card. If you took the seal off and were to attempt a spell anything could happen. You might kill the basilisk but you also might tear a hole in space itself. So better you rest up and let us handle this."

Fire ran through Dick's blood as he was ready to snap at the other for being so dismissive towards him but Jason was grabbing his arm and reeling him back. 

"I don't want you to get hurt. You already proved you could handle your own with the ghouls, and Slade. Now let me prove to you I don't need you saving my ass all the time." 

Dick's face softened up with Jason's gentle words and he nodded his head, fist bunching up around Slade's cloak. "If I think you're struggling I won't hesitate to—"

"I know." Jason smiled and let go of Dick ushering him away.

Once Dick was far enough away, Jason turned to Slade who was settled in the swamp waist down.

"Are you going to fight like that?" The old man asked with distaste as he briefly scanned Jason.

The dragonborn did not respond, ignoring the witcher and focusing on the ripples of water. Slade huffed muttering "Charming." Under his breath before diving into the water disappearing from sight. 

For a few seconds, the world was quiet. And then the swamp exploded with life as a giant scaley beast burst through the water and Slade was death gripping a blade jabbed into the beast's side. 

A loud screech made birds flee and the slithering serpent threw itself onto the land striking down trees as it began to flail, shaking the earth.

Of course with their luck, the giant creature large as a house decided to go the direction Dick had made himself comfortable with. 

Quickly Jason took chase, sprinting. Fire boiling in his veins until it was an uncontainable force. His bones shifted and his body enlarged. He could feel the power behind his muscles, the horns growing from his skull and the large wings sprouting off his back until he was a fully-fledged crimson red dragon radiating heat like the sun.

Massive arms stretched out he easily scooped up the basilisk from the ground -Slade jumping off and into a controlled roll- before it could hurt his greatest treasure who sat idle by.

Powerful wings beat, causing trees to shake and leaves to pick up in the wind. His green eyes could pick up the slightest of movement and registered the shock behind the fluttering bangs in Dick's eyes, and the knowing look on Slade's. 

This is why the witcher had been so dead set on striking him down. 

He was not just a human with the blood of dragons running in his veins. He had the rarest gift of them all. The ability to take the form of the ancient beast of legend.

The oversized snake flailed in his claws, he only dug them in deeper. Drawing blood and the thing hissed and screeched like a sacada. 

Flying over the swamp Jason snarled from the hefty weight. It had been sometime since he shifted this far along. And it took a lot of energy from him as well as strength to keep the basilisk so high up. 

Despite this, his wings never faltered and threw wind like a tornado downward.

Looking down at the muddy water of the swamp, an idea sprang forth. Letting a spark crackle in his throat Jason focused on the flame in his chest, and like words, fire poured from his mouth and onto the swamp lighting it up in a blazing green flame. 

The water boiling to life and dancing lights only grew brighter and brighter. The basilisk 

shifted in fear knowing what was to come. 

Jason only rose higher, parting clouds with his flight. The sun greeted him, cradling his scales, glimmering off them like shiny red rubies, as the wind fluttered by.

All at once, he let go.

The slithering mutant fell snapping and hissing. Plummeting into the swamp getting eaten by the flames in a screeching fit of a banshee.

From above Jason watched as the creature was boiled alive and its thrashing stopped until it was unmoving dead in the water. 

Only when he was certain did he fly back down onto the ground where Dick and Slade stood as they shielded their eyes from his wing beats. His landing shaking the earth.

Dick peaked up at him, head tilted up to meet his gaze. "So this is why Bruce—"

Jason's large fierce head nodded, his horns glinting in the sun.

"And you were scared to tell me this when you were still at the castle?" Big blue eyes were locked onto the intense green which mirrored the burning fire over the swamp. 

The red dragon nodded its head once more bowing as if ashamed. And then he shifted back into a human, heart swelling with fear as Dick recoiled from him. 

Jason was far more than what he let on when they were young. He had lied to Dick, to Bruce and it was the truth that had him cast out.

"You should have told me." Dick wouldn't meet his eyes. His head was tilted down and his eyes were tightly shut, brows scrunched up.

"You could have stayed."

Jason wanted to spit fire back at the other, was tired of going back in circles but peering at those soft features. The petite frame, midnight hair reflecting the skies, and blue eyes like giant jewels for his hoard, Jason couldn't go without him again.

"I know gem." He cautiously stepped into Dick's space. When he wasn't met with rattling anger, he pressed forward. "But it's in the past now. All I can do is promise to never leave your side again." He purred that low tune sound, gently nuzzling the other's neck, giving him room to leave if wanted.

The prince remained flush against him, tension in Dick's shoulders dissipated and he looked at Jason relieved. Wrapping his arms around him, and welcoming the warmth.

Slade cleared his throat putting a hand on Dick's shoulder reeling him back. "We head for Gotham. Your training will only get harder while we travel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bruce exiled Jason and has been lying to Dick for years... Any thoughts?


	3. The Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is not easy on Dick as his training progresses. Growing frustrated of Slade's harsh words Dick runs off into the forest, angry and upset. 
> 
> Jason chases after the prince and shows him how magic is tied to their emotions. And could be a lot more thrilling if given the right circumstance.
> 
> Dick learns the nature of his unique gift, and how it lead to the wielder's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡
> 
> Can't write a story without some loving.

Slade had not been bluffing. He pushed Dick like an ox having him work day in and day out. Mastering the basics of harnessing and controlling the chaos which was magic. 

Several times Dick would take off the seal and try more focused spells. Only for them to backfire not on him, but the environment around them. 

Things would decay or trees were ripped from the roots by too much force from a spell. 

Sometimes the unknown would transcend. Dick had teleported a short distance, from beside Jason to a few meters ahead. It was not what he had meant to do, but it was something nonetheless.

Other times his powers would fluctuate and hinder their progress towards Gotham. Changing their supplies into serpents seemed a consistent gag, the ground into quicksand, or making Jason's blade float away. 

As the days continued, Jason could see Dick falter more and more. Before, the heir had some sort of grasp of his powers. It was not much, but he was able to do small spells without a doubt. But now he seemed frustrated and it only made his powers flare up negatively more.

The man seemed hesitant to do simple tricks which he had been able to do before. Slade was breaking him, pushing him too hard at once and Jason hated watching.

Frequently the dragonborn leaned to the role of providing support. Like the years apart had faded away, the two were finding their old spots once again. Sliding into position like puzzle pieces. 

It wasn't the same as it used to be, but that was okay. They had grown and developed from where they started young at the castle.

Currently, it was the afternoon. The sun had already hit its highest point in the sky, and with it, the heir met his last straw. 

Slade had been chiding the crown. Words fiercely harsh as he taunted and insulted the poor prince for not being able to focus enough to conjure up the electricity which always seemed keen on surrounding the prince when he used magic.

The prince had been at the trick all day. Trying over and over again even when they were meant to take a break from their travels he tried exhausted but was met with zero sparks.

And so as Slade slandered the prince acting as if he was a child who refused to write. Dick stormed off. Lightning crackling around him, in mockery. 

It zapped around in the man's fury as he stomped away, leaves twirling around him as he fled into the woods.

Jason's green eyes caught Slade's single eye and the dragonborn sighed picking up his gear. "Stay here I will go talk to him. It'll probably take a while knowing how stubborn he is." With that Jason's legs were carrying him into the woods. 

He followed the path of withered plants, dry and broken in small circles. Footprints.

At some point, the distances between decayed plants and flourishing grew. As if Dick had jumped, or teleported most likely, a couple of meters.

And the distances only grew and so did Jason's worry as the idea dawned on him that Dick may teleport someplace far away with no way to return. 

Eventually to his relief, he found him. Hidden among the forestry was an open plain with stone monuments in an artful circle each a variety of sizes.

Pacing in the center was Dick, silk curls fluttering by his eyes, hand-drawn to his lips lost in thought as he mindlessly walked his nerves away.

"Seems I've hit treasure." Jason called out as he entered the stone monument's circle, bag roughly over his shoulder.

Dick stopped his fevered movements stilling like the rocks beside him and looked up. "You followed me?"

A smile curled up on Jason's lips as he flashed his teeth. "Course gem. I said I wouldn't leave your side."

The flicker of joy twitching on Dick's lips did not go unnoticed.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Jason offered as he settled down on what may have been a stone altar table or place of worship. 

For a second blue eyes stared at him skeptically and Jason patted his new seat. Dick shook his head and went back to pacing. However, he did open his mouth and groan.

"I just don't get it Jason. How this works. I've never had to focus on controlling it before I always had that necklace as a limiter and now–" he made a series of frustrated noises.

"Slade is treating me like I'm an infant to dumb to feed myself -wind picked up around them as his words grew more agitated- I've been able to do amazing things without any thought, but the moment he wants me to do something on purpose, I can't! It's so frustrating Jason!" A flash of light as lightning crackled had the dragonborn snapping to attention.

"Calm down there gem. If I've learned anything from my travels it's that all this magic is connected to your emotions." Jason made a point to gesture to the world around them as the prince's magic tampered with the environment. The unusual groaning of trees which bent backward, the howling winds, and accents of blue light.

Opening his palm, Jason offered Dick a hand. Cautiously the prince approached him, dragging his feet, and wove their fingers together with a wavering smile. 

Dick was trying his hardest to not be upset for Jason but the fault in his smile, the pain in his eyes was evident.

Squeezing Dick's hand, stroking his thumbs over soft skin Jason hummed. "My powers work when I am in danger, much like yours. Fear is a great drive for me to shift. I was scared you'd drown in the river, and terrified the ghouls would kill you. Losing you has been at the center of my fears since I've gotten you back." The dragonborn's voice held a soothing calm air to it. A low vibration coming from the back of his throat as he spoke.

"But it's easy for that fear to turn into anger and rage. When that happens I lose control, and it's so easy to lose control sometimes. That's why I don't make it into a habit to shift into a dragon." The atmosphere had grown quiet around them. The trees were no longer bending and the air wasn't violently swirling like before.

There was only a gentle warmth from Dick's blue aura which kept Jason tamed as he breathed in tandem with its pulse.

Those beautiful blue eyes were luring in Jason like the skies he flew, or the electrical storms he's dove through.

Dick held this timeless beauty to him which made Jason's spine tremble and his heart pound in his chest, it always has.

Rising to his feet, the dragonborn forced the prince to look up. Jason let his grip loosen from soft hands until he could slip away and roam his fingers across the other's body. 

He settled large hands on a nice waist and jerked Dick into his chest. Rolling the smaller man towards him in a gorgeous wave where their lips slowly met. 

Jason's skin tingled as if he had been peppered by static. Cautious as he grazed their lips together, nervous that he was crossing a bridge he had set ablaze all too quickly. 

From the way the prince melted into the kiss, Jason figured he was not moving too fast. The years of absence just seemed to fade away. Jason could remember the first time they had done this. Something that intense, that gorgeous you never forget. 

He cupped Dick's face in his hand and kissed deeper. Bringing that longing want to the surface and expressing it with his actions.

He'd had aching dreams of being held closely in such arms again. Touching silk skin and admiring such enchanting eyes. And every time he awoke from such dreams he was filled with dread as he left his treasure behind him.

But now his jewel was right here. Dark lashes fluttering as Jason pressed his lips to the smaller's neck. Nipping the skin in eager love bites, marking Dick as his.

The phantom little bites caused a chill to run up the smaller's spine, and Jason grinned against soft skin pleased.

Love was a far more powerful emotion which shifted the whims of magic. Love had the power to level kingdoms or create life itself. Love was what the old legend feared would cause the end of civilizations as they knew it.

Right now, love was the only thing circling in both Jason's and Dick's heads as they lost themselves in the other's lips. As Jason's rough hands scoped over soft skin tugging at strings to loosen the prince's clothes.

Jason shed his own shirt becoming all but a forgotten piece on the forest ground. He was too focused on diving into the other's mouth, running his hands up familiar skin, recalling every spot which made his jewel glow.

They had been each other's first, there was no one who could compare to the other.

Grabbing at Dick's belt, Jason unclasped the metal and dragged the man's pants down before lifting the prince up by his waist.

Understanding the gesture as if they were adventurous teens again, roaming through the great halls of the castle. 

Dick wrapped lithe legs around Jason's hips, locking them into place.

The outlaw's strong hands eagerly slid across stunning gold thighs until he passed them over the swell of Dick's ass and squeezed the flesh like a lifeline. Dick's whole body arched into the touch. His lips ripping away from Jason's as his head was thrown back as he prayed to the skies. 

Which were clouded and seemed to answer back with a mighty roar as a flash of blue light, danced in a tattered line until it touched the ground.

Walking them backward in a haste, Jason shoved Dick's back roughly against one of the carved stones. Adrenaline high and spiking with the flash of light, and booming thunder.

Knocking the air straight out of Dick’s lungs with a spark of blue light. As he gasped from the stun.

Holding Dick against the stone Jason pressed lust-driven kisses to the man's mouth. Feeling them draw closer as Dick's arms wove around his neck, resting on Jason's broad shoulders.

Static hands slid up Jason's neck and curled themselves into the outlaw's thick hair. Pulling on strands and massaging his scalp in a daze. 

Jason's brain grew lax and clouded as Dick's fingers sent waves of pleasure through his veins.

For a good moment, they were lost in the heat of each other's mouth. Lapping into the other like starved creatures, filled with want and hope.

Tucking his head into the crook of Dick's neck. Smelling that rich scent of a storm, pressing his lips to beautiful skin. Little tingles of electricity excitedly prickled the outlaw's lips. Sending a lively wave of thrill through Jason's core.

Never once when they were younger and fooled around with the other, did Dick take the amulet off. 

And now, with that piece of jewelry long gone in a lake, and the seal back with Slade. Were they experiencing something new of the other for the first time. Something special and thrilling.

Dick's aura, this magical energy animating from him was intoxicating. Jason was drowning in it, greedily soaking it all in like a plant to the sun. 

There was power in their love like nothing the pair had experienced before. Every kiss was charged, every touch they shared suffocating in emotion, being consumed by their magic with no end in sight. 

The feeling was better than anything in the world. It was raw and untamed, powerful, strong, and beautiful all at once.

It made the flame Jason kept nestled in his chest spark and burn fervently. The literal dragon inside him desiring nothing more than to present to its jewel. The keeper of his flame.

Jason barely held onto the edge of sanity with a thin strand of string. His brain wanted to fall back onto that primal part of him which lived for two things. Killing and fucking. 

Yet he refused, body at war with his mind. Two sides of him fighting for dominance as one wanted to claim, while the other wanted to cherish.

A low growl rose from Jason's throat as he urged himself to refrain from ravaging the heir without his good grace. Asking Dick between breaths, "Are you certain?" 

Pulling away from full lips with a wet popping sound that went straight to Jason's lizard brain. 

Dick rests his forehead lightly against Jason's. Brows pressed together, jaw slack in a blissful look as he breathlessly nodded his head in clarity. Silk hair swaying as he did, “Jay, there was never a doubt.”

Jason preened at the old nickname he dearly missed. Quickly capturing the man's lips in a reward. Tongues battling it out for dominance as Jason worked on unbuckling his own belt.

Dick's mouth was pleasantly warm and his tongue was a coy little fellow which prodded at Jason's just as much as Jason at his.

It was wet and heated, the taste, everything Jason had craved for years. Everything a starving man desired from being neglected so long, the riches he was due.

Pushing his pants low enough to expose his member to the cool air, Jason trembled slightly. His body felt as if it was on fire. As if his flame was devouring the forest burning around them in a smoldering circle.

Yet Dick's skin against Jason's felt as if it was crackling with electricity, tingling wherever they met in a passionate spark. 

The thought of preparing Dick came a little too late. With the outlaw's length erect and in the air he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in the smaller man. 

However, he also wanted this to be enjoyable for the both of them and didn't give in to the taunting desires of the beast snarling in his chest. 

  
  


Hands going to the curve of Dick's ass, where the cheeks met thighs, Jason squeezed. The full plump muscle dipping under deft fingers. 

In response to the hot touch, Dick pushed his head back into the hard stone and made a desperate-sounding moan squeezing his legs tighter around Jason, heels pressing into his lower back.

The noise made Jason's length twitch with arousal, and he silently praised himself for taking the time to do the prep or the erotic noises would have been lost to time.

For a second he allowed his fingers to explore the elusive world that was the crown jewel of Gotham's skin. 

Feathery touches dancing over full curves, teasing the skin with eager pinches. Dick sensitively jerking in Jason arms to each fluttering movement. While Jason's hands were focused on toying with Dick's fine set of globes, Jason's mouth was marking hickies onto his jewel's neck.

His mouth latched onto different spots, tongue dragging at the skin, teeth nipping harder and harder as time went on, and want growing heavy in his heart.

Jason could feel the fangs of the dragon coming in to play as he mauled the skin of Dick's adam apple. Leaving deep red marks like a possessive necklace. 

All of various sizes and coloring as some were a burning red while others tinted purple.

A single finger prodded at the rim of Dick's hole, making the man squirm. Circling the area and never going in all the way, torturing slow. 

Dick was glaring at him in anger as the finger poked and played around his ass but never did more.

The dragonborn would stretch Dick's cheeks apart with his hands, dig his fingers into the thick skin, and imitate the thrusting movements.

Dick trembled and twitched, body enjoying the touch but the man himself wanting more. Dick peppered Jason's jawline in eager kisses. The heir’s soft fingers were wound up in Jason's hair, tugging at the strands as if he was trying to control a horse’s reins.

That thought easily grew lewd as Jason could picture spread thighs riding his cock buried deep behind flushed skin. Dick calling out his name as a drooling blissful mess.

After a great deal of time Jason pressed a finger to the rim of Dick's puckered hole. Circling the edge in a painfully slow way. Prodding the pulsing slit just barely enough to cause obnoxious pleasure.

Dick's legs clenching in anticipation.

"Ah-Jason stop toying with me already!" Dick snapped. However, with his face flushed like a rose, and lips swollen from Jason's biting, it did not carry the same weight as it should.

Either way, looking at that debauched face had Jason's dragon snapping to attention. If his mate wanted, Jason would provide. Growling under his skin he listened to his demands pressing a firm finger into the opening of Dick's ass.

A loud gasp from Dick accompanied by shaking thunder, and his legs and arms squeezed Jason for dear life.

The issue of staying tamed was becoming harder and harder. Especially as the noises and the tightness of the other around his finger encouraged him further. 

You could not keep a dragon away from its desires and right now, Jason wanted nothing more than to fuck the man so hard he was seeing stars.

The huffy pants coming from erotic pink lips, the, "Haah-ah-ah-ahh" was better then any siren's song.

Too soon he slipped his other finger in with a possessive growl, eyes glinting a green color as he did so.

Dick could see the hunger written all over Jason's face. Could feel it with every touch, every kiss, every taunting bite pressed into his skin.

The nerve-wracking part was, Dick could hear the faint sound of bones popping. The familiar noise which was usually followed by Jason turning into his mutated beast form. Which should have been terrifying but it only excited him further.

Sent a wave of adrenaline through Dick’s veins to know Jason's other half wanted him so eagerly. It made him feel special.

Jason's dragon expressed how far he fell into this dangerous game of love. Instincts kicking in as the primal part of Jason told him to love as passionately as he fought.

Sharp teeth dug into Dick's skin, Jason's bites growing firmer as he was lost in pleasure. 

Too focused on pushing his fingers into the heat of the heir to realize his composure over the beast was faltering. But Dick understood that and basked in the affection.

The outlaw with his fingers were magical. They rubbed against his fluttering walls making his stomach spasm. Recoiling in on himself. They dragged in and out, pulling moans out until he was loosened.

Skilled fingers spreading him apart, scissoring Dick open striking his core perfectly.

All at once, Jason pulled out of him. Dick whining, body shivering as he missed the fine feeling of something inside him.

But just as quickly Jason's hard erection was being rubbed vigorously against his hole. Dick's legs throbbed, his body twitching in anticipation, eyes fluttering shut as he focused on the feeling.

All concentration drawn to the point where the tip of Jason's cock was slowly poking at his hole. Barely passing the rim, moving in a tiny little methodical circle before pulling out again.

Somehow Jason was able to drag his hard erection by Dick's ass like a feather. Skimming his wanting slit and never giving Dick the full length.

Playing him like a fiddle, teasing him like lips on a chalice and Dick was fucken relishing in it. The prince was wiggling his hips trying to sink down on him. But Jason would not allow it. 

Held Dick in place firmly by the hip making his brain fizz up with lust.

Finally, Jason was pushing inside him and god did it feel so good. Like a rock being swallowed by a pond. 

Head falling back, Dick moaned and tugged at Jason's hair. Jason's green eyes glowed in the darkness and god the feeling of being stretched out was an old forgotten form of bliss.

The prince was drowning in euphoria. Jason's touch, Jason's scent, Jason's bite, Jason's thrust. It was circling in his head over and over again screaming at him like a rising storm.

His body was pushed harder against the stone behind his back with every thrust. Strong hands gripped his ass, pulling his cheeks apart acting as leverage and just sweet friction.

Dick's own length was hardening while Jason drove his hips forward. The jewel's length becoming hot and red, pricking to attention with every huff Jason produced. 

The heir's erection was stuck between the pair, pressing against Dick's shirt, and against Jason's sculpted abs. 

If such a thing was cute, Jason would say it was oddly adorable how his jewel's length was poking out the hem of his shirt, alert like a meerkat.

It only drove him on further, pushing himself into Dick with more desire. And suddenly, Jason felt the plump flesh of Dick's ass give in.

Dick cried out in both pain and pleasure as what was no doubt sharp claws had presented themselves and decided to carve out a piece of his bottom.

He'd complain Jason's ear off about it later but right now everything felt so good. He didn't mind the greedy digging of the dragonborn's claws that were fondling his ass with a sting.

There was probably blood prickling on his cheeks in the prominent form of where ten fingers should be. Jason had faltered for a second, green eyes looking at Dick to see if he was okay. 

Briefly, Dick admired the red scales which peppered Jason's face. It told him Jason was growing just as excited as Dick was. Hot and bothered by the prince. 

With a reassuring nod, Dick urged Jason to continue, sometimes cuts and bruises came with love.

And Jason had so much love to give it was overwhelming. 

The way the dragonborn cocked his hips back, the squeeze of his hands, and the snapback as he jerked himself back in impatiently. Stole the breath straight out of Dick's lungs.

Dick ran a hand down Jason's back, grabbing at warm simmering skin, gliding over rougher scales. "Ahh, right there Jay...right there." His jaw went lax as he focused on touch.

The red clusters were like hot stones sprawled across his back, and Dick knew only more would appear in groups. Bunching by the shoulders, chest, and make a fine line mimicking a happy trail from his pelvic to his belly button.

It was familiar as the clawed hands on Dick's ass scraping cuts into his skin making the skin tender.

Jason's powerful thrusts were sending jolts of shock through Dick's body. Bouncing on Jason's cock like a bobbing buoy being rocked by the ocean.

"Haaaaaah!"

Suddenly sharp teeth were tearing into his neck like a blade. Dick could feel Jason's length twitch beautifully before Jason let go of all tension. Releasing himself into Dick with an unsettling possessive growl matched by the roar of thunder above.

An actual breathy growl similar to a snarling wolf, as Jason bit incredibly hard into Dick's neck, breaking skin blood seeping through. 

Pain erupted from the wound in a pulsing beat, long fangs only digging in with more force clamping down onto Dick desperately. The heir winced and attempted to scramble away from the deadly jaw.

Dick had heard of animals doing something similar. Biting their mate as they fucked them to keep them from moving, enforcing them to be submissive.

Blood seeped out his new wound and his neck screamed at him to make the other let go. But the pleasure erupting through Dick's insides as Jason filled him up was pleasantly distracting.

Feeling the heat warm and thick. 

And then Jason rolled his hips back in. Fucking his load into Dick with relentless enthusiasm. Each push came with wet loud squelching noises, as Jason produced a long low warning growl, vibrating the two in tandem.

His mouth was still latched onto Dick's neck. Causing every mind fogging thrust to be followed with an eruption of raw excruciating pain. "Ahh-ah-aaaah!"

It grew more and more unbearable until tears were filling Dick's eyes, eating away at any possible pleasure.

He was too scared to pull back, or yank Jason's head away by the hair and risk tearing a chunk of his neck out. Dick gasped as a particular thrust had Jason's fangs sinking deeper and he swatted at Jason's head instinctively as if a fly had landed on it.

"It hurts Ja-ah-son, sto-hah-ah-p!" He cried as Jason had feverently been shoving back inside of him, pulling out and snapping back in jolting the wound.

It was evident Jason was still lost in his pleasure. Head faraway in the rhythm and Dick grabbed at Jason's shoulders and tried to nudge him off. "Ja-ahh-son stop!" The biting only grew more possessive in response to his protests. And Dick grew nervous Jason may bite hard enough to tear an artery.

"Jason! You're hurting me!" the jewel desperately cried out and finally Jason froze mid-thrust. Startled green eyes losing a blurry haze as he unhinged his jaw from around Dick's throat. The prince relaxed immediately, hole fluttering as he did.

His neck was red and tender, blood coating the area and Jason looked up to see tears on Dick's face and his heart dropped.

"Dick, shit. I'm sorry!" He urgently apologized and began to kiss away the tears. Catching the sparkling little comets on his lips and chasing them away.

Dick didn't pull away from him, just allowed Jason to make him feel better. His jewel's heart had been pounding in his chest, Jason was surprised he didn't stop sooner from his drumming chest alone. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dick.

"I'm sorry." He panted again slowly rocking his hips in and watched pleased as Dick relaxed, body melting into his slow cradling rock.

The prince just lazily nodded his head in a trance and moaned, "Mmm… Be a little gentler." Before closing his eyes again.

A toothy smile pricked at Jason's face seeing how lost Dick was. He pushed a little deeper and called out, "I'll make it up to you." And he was grabbing Dick by his thighs holding him up as he pulled away from the stone he had propped the smaller against.

Walking to the centerpiece stone of the circle, Jason slowly pulled out of Dick and stood him up on his feet. Gently turning Dick around bending him over the stone bench and gawked.

Taking the time to admire the sight before him as he let his large hands, -which had tripled in size when he began shifting during the heat of the moment- drag across smooth skin.

The shirt Dick still wore covered his ass hiding it modestly only allowing nice legs to be revealed from the hem. Carefully Jason dropped a hand by the back of smooth thighs.

Allowed his fingers to trail across the skin creating a path upward and catching on where the shirt started. 

Dick twitched as Jason peeled the shirt up revealing two beautiful round moons dripping wet with a thick white liquid. There were five red pricks on each cheek by Dick's hole leftover from Jason's urgency. 

Damn wasn't it a beautiful sight. The prince looked so leen and frail compared to his broader form. Jason could just devour him… Why not?

Jason hitched Dick's shirt up as far as it would allow before dragging his clawed hands across the man's back who arched into the touch. Leaving faint scratchy red marks that were not deep but did feel nice. Restraining himself from breaking the skin.

Crouching to his knees, Jason's face was still well above Dick's ass who was sprawled out on the altar. And so the dragonborn craned his neck down, hunched as his hands stopped at Dick's ass and his thumbs rubbed circles into the soft skin. 

His warm breath hit the bare skin and a shudder ran through Dick's body.

As he worked his thumbs to massage Dick's ass, a rush of white began to hastily slip out his hole and Jason quickly pressed his face to the mess and lapped it up with his tongue.

"Mmmmh Jason." A hot raunchy moan was pushed out of Dick along with a flicker of blue light as his magic flared up in a bright glow.

Tasting himself on Dick was an exciting new form of lust he hadn't known he enjoyed until now. He enthusiastically worked his tongue into Dick's hole. Slipping it past the rim and devouring anything he could reach.

Dick shook like a leaf around him. Moaning and keening desperately for more. Pushing himself eagerly back into Jason's face who pushed just as fiercely forward. "Mm-m-more Jay! Ahh-ah- more!"

Hands pulling apart the two plump muscles like curtains. Jason shoved himself impossibly deeper. Tongue thick and wet. Exploring the equally wet core of his prized jewel. Squelching noises were all he heard as his face was buried in Dick's rear.

Sitting up straighter and lifting Dick's lower half off from the altar with his hands and face at this point. Jason lapped up the dripping mess greedily like a dehydrated man on the verge of collapse.

Dick's toes scrambling to touch the ground as he finished him off with a couple long swipes of his tongue.

Happy with his thorough job he pulled his tongue out with a hot soppy pop. And then lined his swollen erection up once more.

Biting his lip in consideration. Like the rest of him in this form, his length had grown. Not just length but girth as well. The thought of fucking into Dick like this was riveting but also vexing.

Jason could very much hurt Dick as he had done with his bruised and battered neck. But he also really wanted to have the prince take his full length at once.

Huffing he decided to work Dick up to the main course once more. Starting him with his fingers, then progressing to further.

Being careful not to cause any internal damage as he slipped a clawed finger in pulsating wet hole.

Dick moaned at the feeling, mumbling something incoherent as he shoved his ass back against Jason's finger. Delighted to be filled again. 

Jason's tongue had been damp and steaming. Touching areas he thought the man would never be able to with a tongue. And now the dragonborn’s hands were working him open once more. 

The feeling pricked his insides, made his toes curl up as Jason's finger dragged along his hole. Playing with his depth and making his stomach twist in bubbly knots. 

Maybe too soon Jason crammed another finger in with a low growl. Dick could feel his body clamping around the digits, impossibly tight as Jason tried to stretch him out. 

Dick moaned loudly as big fingers worked their way in him. Despite the pressure building up, Jason was gentle. Overly sweet and tender. 

Placing kisses on Dick's shoulders as he framed the smaller's body. 

Whispering words of encouragement as he pulled his fingers in and out smoothly. 

Dick's hands were gripping the stone, rock digging into his palms determined as he let his head fall into his arms.

Pulling out of him, Jason began massaging his ass, nudging what Dick was certain was his erection between his cheeks. Jason's large frame was pressing against Dick's, his chest to the prince's back. 

A breath in Dick's ear made his body shiver and Jason licked a warm line up his jaw to nibble on his ear. "You’re glowing." Jason's voice was a gravely low toned mess full of lust. And Dick only nodded his head up and down in a daze.

Chuckling amused, Jason nipped his earlobe once more and said, "I don't think you can endure it." And Dick withered at his words knowing exactly what he meant. "Squeeze your legs together, I wanna fuck your thighs." The dragonborn huffed blowing steaming hot air out his nose warming up Dick's skin and the prince obeyed.

Closing his legs together making quite the attractive sight for Jason. Nice curves on display, smooth skin for miles on end. 

Jason pushed his erect cock between the tightened plump muscle. His clawed hand going back to the swell of Dick's ass and mimicking his length's movements. 

When his girth dipped between strong thighs, Jason's fingers copied by disappearing in that warm spit slicken hole. 

He was less gentle this time knowing his enlarged member could not cause any harm and split the other in two. Hungrily he pulled in and out of thick thighs, mind going into a frenzy as he snapped his hips forth. 

Making Dick lurch forward on the stone altar with a gasp. Despite Jason not really fucking him, it definitely gave the same feeling as if he was. The deft fingers lodged in his hole and prodding around in his ass. Rubbing his walls bare, encouraging him to clench.

Blue eyes fell open and he tilted his head down catching a glance of the thick member breaching between his thighs. Slick with white and spit. 

"Ohhhhhh…"

Dick's mouth fell open, eyes rolling back, and he moaned with each rabid thrust of Jason's. Babbling a series of breathless gasps as Jason rocked eagerly into him.

Jason's free hand which wasn't buried to the knuckle inside Dick was grabbing at his hip keeping him in place. The jewel squeezed his thighs extra hard around Jason's cock. 

He could feel the throb. How it was rock hard and textured differently as against the sensitive innards of his thighs. 

Every now and then Jason dragged high enough to scrape against Dick's balls causing stars to form in his head and him to scream in ecstasy. 

Every time Jason gave a particular good push, bolts of lightning would spark up around the pair as Dick cried in bliss overruled by violent thunder from the clouded grey skies. 

Like a saint, Dick kept his thighs closed and the feeling wasn't what Jason wanted but it was a grand substitute as he opened Dick wider with his fingers to prep him.

Pulling in and out, in and out. Getting hastier, less accurate until his cock accidentally brushed against Dick's hole and the prince was crying out. "More Jason I want you, I've missed you! Give me everything!" He begged as the wind around them seemed to sing in agreement dragging leaves about and playing with their hair.

Jason gave a warning growl, "Dick you're not—"

The prince pressed his head to the cool stone and spoke over the dragonborn, "I can handle it Jason. I want you to split me in two. As your prince, I order you to fuck me until I'm unconscious!"

A smirk tugged on Jason's lips as his face flushed and his cock twitched between plump thighs. "Well aren't you a demanding one my little prince." He leaned down and chewed on Dick's ear, the man moaning in response.

"Very well then. It's my duty to serve the crown after all." 

Dick eagerly nodded his head in agreement and Jason flipped him over onto his back. 

Silently praying to the gods above for blessing him with such a gift as Dick's legs fell open inviting him closer.

In his travels, Jason had been to many lands. Explored many fantastical places with a variety of mysterious yet beautiful creatures and scenery. But nothing would ever compare to the way this man's open legs, hazy glowing blue eyes, and raven bangs framing his features divinely tempted him closer in a hypnotic trance.

Now that Dick could see Jason's face, instead of staring off into the distant forest as he was taken from behind. He could admire the boldness of Jason's shifter form. 

How Jason's horns were now presenting and caught the glint of fallen moonlight. They must have came in while the dragonborn was rutting behind him. 

Dick had seen them once before when the man had been fighting Slade. Not when he had pulled him out the river. It was interesting to see what caused certain parts of Jason's dragon to peak out from the cave to roam.

Jason was a completely other level of dangerous attraction. He was a large intimidating predator like this. Dick could hardly believe the man had once let him win sword fights and sparring matches. 

Jason could have absolutely demolished him if he wanted to, tear him limb from limb but when they were young Jason was all too sweet and tender, good-hearted for his lover.

Sharp teeth poked out the edges of Jason's lips. Scales were cluttered by his shoulders and sure enough, there was a happy trail of them leading to Jason's large erection. 

All big and stiff just for him. Maybe Jason had had a point when he warned Dick it would not fit, because damn… just as the rest of Jason, his erection was no different. 

Thick, long, and hardened with a slight pattern of firm red scales at the base which had been the pleasing texture Dick felt between his thighs.

Their eyes met for a second, green eyes searching for assurance and Dick only nodded his head stubbornly wanting to continue.

Jason lined the mass up, bigger than anything Dick had seen before. Not that he had seen many, but he knew it larger than most creatures. As nothing could really contend with a dragonborn in their mutant form. 

Long as a forearm, wider than a first, everything about Jason's pulsing erection made Dick keen with want and tremble with anticipation. 

He felt like a fragile little dame under the dragonborn's strength and massive body. And then Jason was lining himself up. Dick watching with big blue eyes as Jason caught the lip of Dick's hole and slowly pushed in.

Sure Dick had been prepped, graciously so, but it felt as if Jason was pushing in for the first time in his life.

Dick was so tight around him, or Jason was just too big for Dick. Already Jason's length was touching all his walls. Being filled so perfectly as he sunk more and more.

Reaching out Dick grabbed at Jason's horns to lift himself in a crunch, to watch as Jason disappeared inside him.

Eyes drawn and surprised to see slowly inch by inch his quivering hole took in Jason. 

It was beautiful to see such a thing, something he hoped he'd be able to see again. And as he took a shaky breath, he could feel the member restrict him. 

He did not dare to move, the fear of pain going up his spine had him holding his tongue.

Fuck, this was actually happening. He had urged Jason to continue despite how large the man was. Despite how already he felt as if his skin was tearing and his insides were melting, he wanted more.

Slowly, Dick lowered himself back down onto his back, loosening his grip on the long horns. He hissed as the movement made Jason impale a part of his walls. The dragonborn wasn't even halfway in yet but he was giving him a chance to breathe. Pulling out of Dick slowly before pushing back in eroctically slower.

Getting the prince used to being spread open repeatedly. Even though he didn't dive in far, Dick moaned all the same. Happy little moans as Jason worked his way deeper and deeper.

"Ah, ah, aah!"

There was blood, Jason could smell it with his heightened senses. The metallic coppery scent of fresh blood from Dick's body as it literally ripped itself open to accompany Jason's mass. 

It was satisfying in a whole other way. The dragon in him burning at the thought of how he was marking the prince from the inside just as he did to the outside. Eyes flickering to the bruised neck wound.

Jason inched forward with every slow rock until he was able to bury himself deep enough that each push hit that part of Dick's body where he screamed in ecstasy. "Aaaah!" Stabbing that particular bundle of nerves, lightning sparking to life in a brilliant flash of light, and his vision blurred. 

Dick's hands snapped up and yanked Jason's shoulders down at him desperately as he howled lost in the pleasure. 

The blood didn't matter as long as Dick was happy and the way he was moaning and saying his name like a prayer told Jason the man was more than elated.

Thing was, Jason's member still was not completely buried. Although he was hitting Dick's prostate now, a good amount remained exposed to cold air and he really just wanted to see if Dick could take him all in. If he could stretch him out, force his walls enough to allow him to sink further.

As he rocked forward, Dick's ass squeezed around his cock perfectly and Dick's body lurched against the rough stone. Electricity crackling in his eyes and tingling Jason's skin where Dick's hands met his shoulders.

Fuck this felt so nice. The keeper of his flame molded around him so tightly. As if his hole was milking Jason as he babbled a slew of nonsense, breath shaky with each thrust. However, it was probably a bitch to handle for Dick. Having so much of Jason's mass on him against a literal rock and hard place being Jason's wide body.

"I wish we were somewhere softer, your back is going to be really fucked up after this." Jason huffed as he snapped his hips forward into the warmth of Dick's cavity earning a sweet "Aah!"

The thrust snapped along with a flare of blue light, circling the air in a quick flash and they were no longer in the old ancient stone circles. 

They were in the familiar bed of flowers which they had passed during their travels. The place where Dick had painfully told Jason he didn't know what he was and probably never would know why magic ran in his veins so potently.

But it was also the spot where Jason tucked a flower behind Dick's ear and told him, he's the crown prince of Gotham, heir to the throne, and peacemaker of the century. And that was enough.

He didn't need to be more because he already won Jason over with those enchanting blue eyes and charming smile. His endless amount of love and kindness as he cared about creatures big or small.

The flowers only helped exaggerate Dick's beauty. The grass was cool, the petals smelled so sweetly, everything was perfect as he cracked his hips forwards to drag out a lengthy moan. "Mmmmh."

"This will do." Jason hummed and Dick looked around with a dreamy smile.

Jason tugged at Dick's shirt, desperate and losing his patience. Sitting up Dick allowed Jason the space to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it into the wildflowers without an ounce of regret. 

Gold skin was up for the taking. There was a small wound from one of the ghouls who got lucky but it was nothing more than a tiny scar which looked ready to fade.

Jason was absolutely the luckiest man in the nine realms and he brought his arms to either side of Dick's face to press soft kisses to his face.

Dick happily returned them, pressing their lips together and opening his mouth to let Jason dive in. 

Each thrust sent Dick moaning into his mouth. Growing louder and louder under the glowing stars and flickering fireflies.

Damit the flame in Jason's chest was building up like wildfire. Making his skin boil radiating heat. He couldn't, he tried he really did try to be careful with the petite frame under his. But all his instincts were telling him he could not wait any longer.

Snapping his hips forward, burying himself all the way down, sinking into the rest of Dick's ass. Until their bodies were fastened together, flushed side by side. Feeling his prince go rigid and squeeze around him in protest was everything. "Jason!" Was echoed by lightning.

Dick cried the man's name so loudly into the dead of night, one may think a banshee was fluttering about. His eyes flashed a radiant blazing blue color.

The wave of pleasure Dick felt was so intense, all the possible pain he felt washed away in the breeze and he surrendered to the feeling of humming warmth. 

Elated and carried by the clouds, his skin felt as if it wasn't his own as Jason dragged into him, harder and harder. Putting more and more pressure on his insides grinding against Dick's sweet spot. Jason pushed and pushed and pushed inch after hungry inch.

Like a damn Dick finally broke, his untouched erections which had been neglected throughout this entire experience gave a good unsettling twitch and exploded to life, electricity running up the length of both their bare bodies. 

Squirting thick white liquid all over his chest and abs coating him in semen. As Jason sank deeper into Dick's plump ass, more warmth spurred out of Dick simultaneously. 

"Ahhhhhh! Jason, so good. So so-ahh- good." The prince cried as his eyes sparkled a dazzling blue. Twinkling like the stars themselves creating a blue glowing light as his orgasm made his powers fluctuate.

Watching as the final inches were forcibly shoved into Dick the rest of the way Jason snarled possessively. Seeing the last bit of his length get swallowed up prettily. 

It was a bloody mess, but it was fucken worth the pleasure as Dick looked so happy despite being split in two.

"You did such a grand job my love." Jason praised ducking his head down to kiss the water which had built up at the corners of the prince's humming eyes. "Taking all of me like that, spread so wide, so gorgeously." 

His jewel only whimpered in acknowledgment, learning to familiarize his body with the size and stretch. "Hmm, gonna move now, gem. It's gonna hurt at first but I promise to make you feel real good real quick." Jason mouthed into his shoulder and Dickie nodded his head with a dazed okay.

Slowly Jason pulled out. An odd sliding feeling tickled Dick's insides and tickled Jason's cock as the prince's walls slumped back into place as he left. 

Folding around him to fill the gap Jason had forcibly made until he was popping out of Dick with a loud wet sound. 

Dick's eyes snapped open, a piercing blue storm which sent a shudder down Jason's spine. And then Jason was rolling his hips backward before launching them forward punching a hole right through the prince. 

Jason's member was relentless. Shoving everything out its way, fondling all of Dick's insides under it without a care until he was pounding into his prostate. 

“A-ah-aaaah!” Dick's head slammed back into the flowers.

The dragonborn was fast, and hungry. Fucking into Dick quickly and deeply. Never once did he not bury himself all the way to the hilt. 

He made sure each thrust did not just brush Dick's sweet spot, but absolutely smothered it. Demolishing the set of nerves and ramming it farther back into Dick then where it should be.

Dick moaned lewdly as Jason used him like a doll. Jason's hands went to Dick's waist. Claws digging into porcelain skin keeping Dick still and yanking him even deeper onto Jason's cock. 

Everything was just so perfect. The texture, the clouding sense of nerves, the tingling sensation up his spine, and the mouth now clasped over his nipples as if he was a woman producing milk.

God this was a new form of love, another kind of magic that Dick cherished. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest and his hole and hips ached in a painfully good way.

"Ahh-ah-aaah." Jaw slack Dick was gazing up at the stars in bliss, mind going fuzzy. 

Jason's body was so warm, his girth felt as if it was very well may be melting his insides and boiling him alive. 

Dick's fingers pulled at the grass as his legs trembled as Jason's thrusts only grew more desperate and wild shaking the earth. 

But Jason's magic lied in his shapeshifting and fire, not with the other elements and so that was Dick shaking the earth wasn't it?

The rumbling was loud and chaotic and Dick didn't know how to stop the ground from splitting into two as he heard the sound of cracking. 

But then his worries washed away when Jason pulled out with a new gust of pleasure, “Mmmm.” The quaking, and shifting earth was forgotten and Jason was thrusting back in with brilliant green eyes. 

Member twitching, the dragonborn knew what was to come. Jason's jaw fit itself around Dick's neck. Gently this time refusing to hurt him like the first delivery.

Jason's girth pulsed once more and he was sinking his cock against Dick's prostate and releasing inside of him with a heaty low growl. 

"Aaahmm.” Dick moaned and clenched with the sensation milking every last drop of Jason. Eagerly arching into Jason who tried to keep the smaller man still.

Dick's face was flushed. Jason intently focused on red cutely dusting the prince’s face and shoulders. There were flower petals sprinkled over the gem’s hair as his eyes fluttered dreamily. This man was the definition of divine beauty.

Was no doubt a gift from the gods or deity himself with how enchanting he could be.

Dick's hand came up to smooth out the stern creases of Jason's face. Smiling softly at Jason, content and feeling overwhelming in love before looking past him, eyes growing large. "Jason is that a tail?" 

Following his eyes sure enough a long red tail was flicking up from the flower beds and -Jason focused his muscles- yup it was attached to him. It moved as he commanded it and he gave a sheepish grin. 

"Guess I shifted a little more dragon than I thought I had." The extra limb curled around his waist revealing the deep red color and small ridges. 

Dick reached out a hand to touch his tail and it was smoother than what he had expected. "I adore it, I adore you." Dick hummed sweetly before removing his hand and pulling Jason back down for a kiss. 

Easily Jason fell back into the smooth rock of methodical hips, wet squelching noises as he fucked the slipping warmth back into Dick. His hole began to drip in protest. "You're so wet, so good." The dragonborn hummed as his tail twitched.

Jason prayed he wouldn't shift any further or he'd squash Dick like a grape under his mass. 

His tail uncurled itself and began to lazily sway, sweeping at flowers causing petals to flutter around the pair as they continued their endeavor. 

Thrusts growing stronger, Dick's magic crackling around them, together they were quite the pair. Intoxicated by the prickling feeling of Dick's charged skin, kisses static and fuzzy. Both their eyes illuminating in the darkness, a swirling energy of magic. Green and blue vibrating raw power.

Jason continued until Dick was begging him to stop, until the man was seeing stars. He didn't stop as Dick met him eagerly with each thrust, pushing down when Jason pushed up. He didn't stop until Dick's beautiful lashes began to flutter, exhausted and well spent. He did not stop until his jewel was falling unconscious as he had requested. 

Kissing his face so sweetly and warmly letting his gem drift to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Late afternoon the next day is when the pair reluctantly faced Slade again. The witcher hadn't moved from where they left him and the scowl on his face spoke volumes.

He was pissed.

Dick and Jason had spent that afternoon collecting their clothes, as Dick learned how to grasp his powers. 

The experience with Jason, the shared night had helped greatly. Jason had told him his own powers worked by fear and anger, but that night had proven that love was just as great of a drive.

And it was much easier for Dick to focus on things he loved, because he had so much love to give. 

That whole night together, his powers constantly came to life at every waking moment he felt loved and wanted, and the times he loved and wanted back. 

So now with new dedication and an embarrassing drive, Dick was able to understand his magic greatly. 

Dick teleported the pair back to the ruins, where they gathered Dick's pants and Jason's shirt. Then they found a small lake to wash off where they may have gotten a little distracted once more before they found their way back to one seething Slade Wilson.

Anger was pooling off of him in fat thick waves. Dick trembled under that scrutinizing stare a little shocked how one eye can look so intense. 

While Jason just looked smug with a chip on his shoulder ready to take down the world. Nothing was going to ruin his mood, not even Slade's sour face.

A single piercing eye raked over Dick's body and he immediately recoiled as Slade grunted, "You had sex."

It wasn't a question but a statement Slade was dragging to attention as his gaze flicked to Jason with distaste. 

"And old man, got a problem with that?" Jason huffed as he slapped Dick's ass who jumped and swatted his shoulder.

Twiddling his thumbs with a nervous look, the prince looked up at the witcher hesitantly, "How did you know?"

"There was an electrical storm last night, a good distance away but enough to catch my eye. Just appeared out of thin air." The man mocked and Dick's face turned a bashful red.

"I didn't-There was no storm." Dick stuttered as Jason was now looking at Slade in surprise.

"You two were in the eye of the storm. Everything is reverently still there so you would not have noticed. Besides, I imagine you were a little distracted anyway."

Dick opened his mouth to protest but Jason was beating him to it. "And what were you up to Wilson, just cloud watching?"

It was meant to annoy the witcher but instead, he just nodded his head in agreement, "Presumably yes." Then his single eye turned to Dick and waved him over, "Let's look you over boy."

Rough hands were grabbing at Dick's shirt peeling back the collar with zero respect for personal space. Jason giving off a low growl behind Dick protectively.

Throwing out his hand, Dick reached out to Jason who quickly fastened his fingers around Dick's own.

"Looks like he bit you good on the neck." A thumb prodded at the still red and throbbing skin of the tender area where Jason had gotten a little too rough. "How far did he shift?" Slade asked as he was pulling away from inspecting Dick's collar and untucking the man's shirt to look at his waist. 

Dick nearly jumped on his toes, slapping Slade's hand away with a fierce blush. Jason snarling behind him and squeezing Dick's palm.

The nasty glare Slade shot him screamed at him to calm down, and Dick obediently settled down. "He went further than he usually does in his half mutant form. Grew out a tail, and horns." Dick murmured expressing the sight with his hands.

Allowing Slade to tug at the rim of his pants. Cool fingers touched his hips which had raised red marks from where Jason had securely dug his claws in.

Pulling away, Slade tucked a small vial out of his coat and handed it to Dick. "Drink this, it should help ease the pain."

Raising a brow the prince looked wary but did not protest, downing the small vial and looking to Slade for further instructions.

“Not much is known about the dragonborn’s kind seeing how rare his species are so it’s strictly a precaution. Now we need to get a move on." Slade grumbled.

"I can create a rift and teleport us there." The prince offered however Slade sternly shook his head. 

"You spent a lot of your energy last night, I'm not going to risk it. Half of us could end up in Gotham while the other half remains here." Slade retorted as he picked up his bag. 

Reaching out Dick splayed his palm on the mutant's shoulder and the witcher turned around to meet his eyes. 

"I feel fine Slade. Better actually."

Narrowing his eye, Slade's face was about an inch away from Dick's as he analyzed the prince's features. "Interesting… Still no."

Dick's shoulders slumped.

Pulling a book from his bag, Slade shoved the object into Dick's hands.

"This is an old spell book I got from one of my jobs. It's not in a language I know, perhaps you can make use of it."

Dick quickly caught the book. The cover looked worn made out of a thick firm leather. The corners using steel trim, and glinting jewels in the corner. Running his fingers across the interesting text, Dick murmured almost in a trance, "Concept of Darkness."

Slade seemed to grin in approval while Jason shook his head, "You can't open that." But Dick was already flipping through pages. Thumbs prodding at the worn paper eyes flicking back and forth as he skimmed.

"This is intriguing. It talks of magic being derived from chaos, there are rituals and spells, and a lot more I would need to—"

"It's written in a dead language. I have been holding onto it specifically for you." Slade watched the young prince with a fixed eye. "I had a feeling and it looks like I was correct. It's elder speech, from an ancient race of powerful elf sages. Few carry the blood and those who were known to, were hunted down and slaughtered. You very well may be the last carrier, I have not seen another with the curse in centuries."

"Curse?" The word stuck out like a sore thumb to Jason and the dragonborn slid a hand onto the prince's lower back to ground him.

Nodding his head the witcher took a deep breath, "The power was known to bring death and destruction, clearly the rest of the world agreed and sought to end these Sources."

Dick sheepishly smiled, "Do you mind if I ask what a Source is?"

"It's what you are Richard." Slade looked a little amused as he spoke. "A person with a knack for magic. However your power even transcends that of the typical fabled Source." 

"Magically gifted were called Sources because they created magical energy, however those with elder blood, were even stronger, generating far more energy, in seemingly limitless amounts. In the beginning, kingdom's sought the ones with Elder Blood, to use them as living weapons." 

"I recall hearing of that!" Jason snapped his fingers proudly perking up. "There were six right?"

Slade simply nodded his head in agreement. "The gene was so rare only six have been recorded to carry the curse. Six people who died long before your time. Who had so much power they could tear holes through time and level kingdoms with a blink."

"As great as it all seemed, the Sources with Elder Blood could never actually control their own power and ended up causing devastating catastrophes and could not be stopped. That is why it is so hard for the jewel of Gotham to control his magic. He's a Source with the blood of the Elders."

Dick stared blankly back. Gears shifting in his head as both fear and joy ate away at his concious like a pack of wolves. The joy of knowing something that may connect him to his birth parents. Finally understanding what he was. 

And then the fear of being cursed pitifully gnawing at his ankle. He was staring at the book as if it had badly wronged him.

"Hey." Jason hummed, brushing the bangs out his face sweetly, grabbing his attention with the motion. "You have the hang of it now. You know what emotion to focus on when channeling your magic. You'll only improve."

The prince wanted to agree but Slade instilled a fear in him, that perhaps Bruce was right to suppress him for so long. 

If Dick really was this thing Slade theorized he to be. An uncontrollable, unpredictable, limitless generator of chaos. No wonder why Bruce was meticulous with him for so long. Having him wear that pendant, keeping him distant from others, and having someone with him at all times. 

As if reading his mind Jason was shaking his head no, grabbing Dick's hand and rubbing his thumb over petite knuckles. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Jason." The prince croaked.

"No Dick." The outlaw huffed, voice strong and steady calming his jewel. "You're more than your powers, more than some old tale, Dick! You've come too far to back down now."

Reluctantly, Dick's ethereal blue eyes peeked up at him, squeezing Jason's hand back. He had a duty to his people after all.

The dragonborn smiled, genuine and tender, "My love, you and I will put an end to this war. And if I see your fear. I will coax you out of your trance as I have done before."

Dick's face brightened, and he rolled onto his toes, pressing his lips to Jason's. "You ground me, my knight."

"As do you, my flame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this story isn't as dark as my other ones... Am I slipping? ಥ‿ಥ


	4. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince has been in constant pain after the bite mark Jason left on his neck, and does not know if it could be fatal given the rarity of dragonborn. 
> 
> So the prince decides to ask the famous monster hunter, the witcher Wilson a few questions that leads to a completely unexpected outcome.
> 
> Bruce makes a tough call driven by paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter. (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

"Again, this time try summoning something larger." Slade snorted as he walked, biting into an apple, grass crumpling under his feet.

Nearby Dick nodded his head, closed his eyes, wiggling his fingers as a rift of energy opened up, a sword falling out the portal, Dick catching it by the hilt.

Nimble hands twirling the blade, Jason frowned as his own hand moved to the sheath on his belt, finding it empty. "Seems like you got that down." Jason hummed, crossing his arms in a weak attempt to be intimidating. A playful smile tugging at his lips.

Gesturing for the blade back, Dick only laughed before Jason's precious sword vanished and a heavyweight was on his belt again.

"Never touch another man's sword, Dick." The dragonborn tilted his chin up to fein disbelief, "You should know this gem."

Rolling his eyes Dick passed Jason's large frame playfully punching his bulky arms with a mischievous look, "If I listened to that old saying, we would still be at each other's throats." Blue eyes batted teasingly, before strutting past him.

Jason's brows were quick to shoot up as the suggestive comment caught him off guard.

"Richard, focus." Slade called out arm snapping forward and pitching the apple at Dick with force.

The prince reacted surprisingly quick, opening a swirling rift which swallowed the fruit, and spat it out right back at Slade who caught it with ease. 

"I suppose you could be doing something a little more advanced. I forget how much of a quick learner you are." The witcher praised in his gravelly voice. 

Dick made his way to Slade's side who pulled out the old dusty book. Jason observed, running his fingers across the Arch Angel seal now pinned to his jacket sealing away the monster which lied under his skin in gnawing want. 

“Lets try casting the lightning you’re so fond of again.”

A few minutes later Dick was successfully producing small crackles of electricity from his fingertips. The light snapping around him, jumping from finger to finger, hand to hand. A familiar feeling of thrill as he watched the glowing beams dance across his skin. As if it had a life of its own.

As the days continued he went from that little spark of light, to creating massive currents which flowed out of his palms and rippled across the earth striking tree to tree.

It took one day for the prince to learn how to manipulate the earth. Making it shake and tremble under his feet to his desires. Cracking the ground and splitting the land into two. Creating a hole ready to devour anyone unfortunate enough to be near. Jason had watched with stars in his eyes as the man learned another skill with the aid of the witcher.

And then a thought struck him in the face, like that combat magic Wilson used. 

As they made camp for the night, under the stars, with an emerald fire flickering by. His green eyes settled onto the witcher’s broad form where he stood close to the prince.

The witcher’s chest was pressed to the king’s jewel’s back. And his hand was on the other’s wrist extending it in a particular motion for a specific spell. The other offending appendage rested low on the prince’s back.

Slade had slept with him… 

  
The witcher spoke quietly, soft into the smaller's ear, dipping his face by the other. Dick seemed to not notice any of the lingering touches, or the close proximity. His face was tight with concentration as he focused hard to get the motions and words right of the spell. He could not afford to fail.

Or Slade wanted to sleep with him at least.

Jason’s throat grew dry at the thought. It would make sense though. Dick had said Slade had been at the castle for some time hired by Bruce. If they were intimate, it made all the more sense for Wilson to give Dick that charmed ring to find him again.

Fuck. He couldn’t even be mad. Well, he could be absolutely furious, but he had no say in what happened while he was away. Did he selfishly expect Dick to swear off all people in the off chance Jason would return?

Especially after him basically disappearing.

He was grateful the man wasn't married off before they reunited. Dick was a prince after all, many probably have tried to sweep him off his feet, some may have even succeeded, the witcher being one of them.

That still did not mean he was going to like the idea of Dick with other people during his absence. 

“Dickie.” Jason called pulling the man’s attention away from his spell casting. The prince’s head easily perked his way.

“Yeah?” The man chirped standing straighter, with a light smile. Jason waved the prince over who eagerly padded his way to the dragonborn’s side. 

Slade slightly frowned at the interruption but did not say more as Jason wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist and reeled him flush against his body.

Pressing a possessive wet kiss to the man’s lips, Jason's chest rumbled. And Dick rolled onto his toes to meet his movement, arching his back as Jason cradled his ass. Squeezing the plump muscle making the jewel gasp into his mouth.

Slowly Jason pulled away from soft lips and Dick raised a brow chuckling lightly, “What was that for?”

“Just thought you looked exceptionally gorgeous.” Jason purred, forehead pressing into the other’s, gently patting the prince’s butt.

Dick fondled the collar of Jason’s jacket, smiling as he let his palm lay flat on Jason’s chest. Feeling the drum of his heart under his fingertips. “Well, I think you look very handsome as well.” The prince beamed, blue eyes delightfully playful before pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek and pulling away from his arms.

As the little scene ended, Slade did not say a word of repent. Just stepped back in line with Dick. Hand going to the younger’s waist to nudge him in the proper stance. Slade knew exactly what the young half breed was getting at.

  
Could pinpoint the exact moment the lizard's thick skull finally dusted off the gears in his head and began to turn. Watched the way the dragonborn tested the waters by feeling the prince up directly in front of him as if the witcher was never there to begin with. 

Slade did not dare give him the satisfaction of a reaction. The monster hunter was older than a century, lived through many lives, and has seen far worse, experienced greater issues than a possessive jealous lover. This was child’s play.

And yet anger rose like bile in his throat. 

  
  
  


“Slade.” Dick called out as he hastened his steps to catch up with the taller man, leaving Jason to follow behind. 

Slade did not bother to glance his way or acknowledge the prince. Knowing very well Dick's deterring silence never stopped that mouth from running. “You have very lovely white hair." He grinned all too cheekily as if he was trying to annoy Slade.

The look the witcher met him with was acidic. 

Behind them, Jason's footsteps grew further away. But Slade could feel that deadly stare pinning the back of his head like an axe.

The prince let out a nervous laugh and twiddled his thumbs, "Can I ask you a couple of questions about dragonborn?”

Hiding his surprise well, the witcher remained monotone and huffed, “You have one behind you, ask him.” But the prince shook his head a little aggressively, black hair tussling and catching the light as they walked.

“No, it's…" he lowered his voice and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Behind them, Slade could feel the toxic energy radiating off the dragonborn and he was tempted to lure Dick's hand away. 

That or wrap an arm around him to anger the beast. However, he did nothing but glance at the offending appendage letting Richard continue. "What was that thing you gave me earlier?"

Finally tilting his head to look at him, a hint of concern made it into Slade's voice as his single eye met glimmering blue, "Why, do you need more?"

"No, I'll live." Richard shook his head at him with a faint pull of his lips, "Good to see the stone-cold monster hunter be concerned with something other than gold."

Pointing his attention ahead, Slade snarked, "It'd be a first." Dick pulled his hand away with a frown, to rub at his own neck.

"I don't… The bite on my neck, it feels… odd."

Dread rose to the witcher's mind like the tides on a full moon, knowing exactly what may be the possible issue. "Like something is tugging on it?" Slade offered and Dick eagerly nodded his head.

"I didn't want Jason to worry, figured it would pass with time."

Slade gave a low thoughtful hum, "I didn't think it would affect you." He quickly stopped his set pace among the trees and drew the prince closer to his chest. Making an effort to peel back the man's collar to see the wound. 

Slade's face dropped into a tight expression as his brows twerked down. "Dragon's mate for life Dick." He ran a thumb over the plane of Dick's throat. The skin was bruised, a purple-red color with the prominent mark of teeth puncturing the skin. "That bite was a mating bite it… binded you to your friend." 

Dick's bottom lip wavered, as he pulled away. Confusion dawning his features while he registered the witcher's words. "But I'm not– I don't have the blood of a dragon, Slade, how does that even, work?"

Gaze falling to the sky the witcher snorted, "Magic is a bitch ain't it." Dick shot him a look.

"Todd's a dragon but only half, to bind himself to you is -Slade took the risk of glancing to the dragonborn who was staring at them diligently. Heavy arms crossed green eyes glaring- "he must really love you."

Unusual silence followed his comment and Slade craned his neck to decipher the prince's expression.

Richard held a hand over his heart, feeling the soft thump under his palm. Blue eyes sharp and concentrated staring into nothing, while biting his bottom lip with a tight expression.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked.

Blinking, Dick met his gaze laughing with a breathtaking smile. "I'm happy… For the first time in a long time, I have the love of my life right there, and I know he's not going anywhere." 

However Dick's beaming smile began to fall as his words continued on troubled, "But—Then why do I feel such gnawing anger that it stings? Like I'm getting closer to the flame of a fire and all my skin is alive."

Suddenly the prince inhaled sharply and Slade reached out to grab the smaller. Cradling his head in his hands as the younger winced. "Richard breathe." He ordered knowing the answer to the prince's question was bristling behind them. Quick footsteps padding to them in a rush.

"What did you do!?" The dragonborn demanded at the prince's side now. Venom in his voice as he pulled the smaller out of Slade's grasp and hugged him tightly.

Instantly Dick melted into his side, burying his face into his chest. 

It was Jason's anger, his rage, and territorial jealousy Dick was feeling beat against his chest like a war drum. "You need to calm down." Slade grunted at the simmering dragonborn who was ready to spitfire. 

Jason only took an offending step forward, challenging him, and Slade stuck out a hand in warning.

Toxic green eyes were lit like embers and the seal seemed to be doing its job keeping that beast under wraps.

"Your emotions are not your own, get a hold of yourself." The witcher hissed like a parent scolding their child.

"No Slade! You have been leering at him since we found you. Getting handsy with him during your little training sessions. I'm tired of your shit!" With Jason's words, the clouds darkened, and thunder boomed, echoing in a vicious way.

Dick was squeezing Jason as if he was in physical pain, lightning crackling around the pair.

"Listen to me lizard. Richard is upset because you are upset. You two are bonded." The witcher growled in a low tone and Jason blinked at him. 

The fight drained out of him with the fall of his shoulders replaced with shock.

"That shouldn't be possible, how do you know–"

"I've seen it before." Slade recalled from years before. "It's going to be overwhelming at first. You're no longer just holding your own feelings or pain, but the other's as well. What you feel -Slade pointed at Jason- he feels. And right now Todd, you're angry, but your anger leads to the beast. Richard isn't used to the feeling of the flame like you are."

Slowly Jason's expression lightened as his brows stopped being bunched together, and he wasn't baring his teeth.

"He's not a dragonborn, the bite should have faded." Jason murmured before looking down and peeling the prince off of him enough to meet his eye. Voice a lot gentler than when he was addressing Slade, "Dickie why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I thought it was an effect from the potion Slade gave me, I thought it would wear off." The gem murmured, forehead against a broad chest.

Taking a step back and letting a deep breath Jason looked defeated, "Fuck." 

Dick blinked up at him in question.

"I'm so sorry Dick, I should have never—"

"No Jay, don't be sorry." A gentle hand settled on Jason's face. Thumb rubbing his cheek as Dick smiled at him. "I was happy when I found out. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, I love you."

"Well then you know you can't get rid of me now? Even if you tried." Jason hummed, "No matter where you are, we will always feel the other's presence."

Magnetic blue eyes only brightened as the smaller nodded his head. "I would not want it any other way." Both silently acknowledged Dick's quick acceptance was out of fear of losing Jason again.

And to that, the witcher frowned. The dragonborn had a quick temper, was passionate yet vengeful, extremely stubborn, and seemed to not trust anyone until given a reason to have faith in them. And even then he was weary.

Richard was nothing like Jason. The young prince was compassionate, terribly forgiving to the point of naivety, and held a love for all creatures, human and mystical. Perhaps believing in the humans too much.

Slade couldn't help but think one day. Maybe tomorrow, maybe years into the future, these two may be at the opposite sides of a war.

With their beliefs at opposite ends. Dick raised by humans, Jason casted out by them. If things changed, if they were both forced to pick a side between the humans and mystics.

That bond would become a permanent issue for two creatures who would walk the earth longer than any.

  
  
  


The dock was a busy place. The potent scent of the sea and fish filling the air.

A place the witcher most often avoided, as humans weren't too fond of mutants like him.

Those who knew of him, stayed away. Avoiding him out of a mixture of fear and hate. Witcher's weren't exactly popular, receiving a lot of bad rep for the experimentation which gave them their immunity to magic and slow aging.

Hunting down the most feared monsters and crumbling them under his boot only made humans be terrified of him more. As he came back from these insane adventures with a few scrapes and bruises and the head of his prey as proof.

"It should be this way." The dragonborn spoke up, as he maneuvered through the crowd, the prince's hand in his grasp as they walked.

Refusing to let go and possibly lose him in the flurry of people.

"Oi Captain!" A voice spoke up and Jason whipped around. A young man with firey red hair, a bow strapped to his back flashed a smile. "Good to see you came back in one piece. How did it go?"

His hands were on his waist as he beamed at the two men. Brow perking up when he caught Richard and the dragonborn's interlocked fingers. "Better than expected." He wagged his eyebrow elbowing the dragonborn mischievously.

Pink dusted Dick's face while Jason's expression went sour, "Something like that… Roy this is the witcher, Slade Wilson. Wilson this is my crewmate, Roy Harper."

"Pleasure to meet you big guy." The redhead stuck out a hand in greeting and Slade glared at the appendage not saying a word. Awkwardly, Roy recoiled and mumbled, "Not much of a talker." 

"Slade could be very talkative." Dick offered, "You just need to know what feathers to ruffle."

Nodding his head Roy took the note in stride, pinning his gaze on Jason. "Ships have been in the docks, some are anchored further out. We've been waiting for your return to head to Gotham. Artemis' region is already there under Diana."

"We'll head out at night, I want some time to relax." Jason mused, looking around.

"There's a tavern nearby some of the crewmates are at, I was heading there now. They'd be glad to see their captain back. And I'm sure your guards your Majesty will be elated to see you haven't been devoured by a monster's jaws."

Chuckling Dick nodded his head, "Lead the way."

  
  
  
  
  


Large blue eyes stared up at Slade like two giant stars. 

An unfamiliar feeling in the witcher's chest as he peered down at the smaller man. A tugging feeling, urging him to do something he was not sure of. 

"This is goodbye kid." His face was stoic, his posture dismissive just as his tone but his chest, his mind was hesitant.

Around them, the sound of the tides hitting the rocks on the shore was soothing background noise.

The pull and the push of the currents seemed were as calming as Dick's glowing eyes which reflected the stars above.

A vague feeling of doubt crossed Slade's mind as the dragonborn observed nearby. 

Jason stood only a few feet away. He was circled in with a group of his men. The pesky sailors who drank as much as they cursed. 

They were vaguely outside the tavern, huddled by the door. 

The Harper one was swaying on his feet like the rocking of a boat as he seemed to mouth an incoherent phrase.

But those notorious green eyes belonging to the lizard remained settled on the witcher. Staring at him meticulously, not trusting Slade for a second as he said his farewells a good distance away from the others.

Originally Slade had planned to slip off in the shadows. Never one to dwell on farewells, and a goodbye seemed like too much at the moment.

Slade had this dreadful feeling that if he walked away now, it may be that last time he saw those loving ocean eyes. 

It would have been easier to just leave without seeing the disappointment in Dick's face. 

And yet Dick seemed to catch him slip into the shadows anyways and pursued after him.

Arms were suddenly snapping around him, dragging the witcher into a startling hug who froze on the spot. Eyes going wide and unsure of what to do with himself.

A soft head of hair buried itself in his chest and he allowed himself to look up, trying to make sure the world hadn't ended. He hated how touch starved the prince has always been.

The unnecessary contact was something he could never get used to.

As he looked around his gaze landed on Jason's tightly strewn face as his disapproval was adamant but he managed to hold his tongue.

Slade allowed his large hands to settle on the other's waist. Maybe just this once he could indulge the highness. Eyeing the territorial dragon smugly as he did. 

It may have not been the brightest thing to do, antagonize the shape-shifting, fire breathing beast, but it was amusing nonetheless.

"Thank you, Slade." Dick hummed warmly, taking a step back.

Nodding his head the witcher once more put an air of dismissive composure and huffed. "If you need me, you know how to find me, kid."

"Are you certain you don't want to come with us?" Richard offered, big gems full of hope. And that was exactly what Slade had wanted to avoid. Dimming that innocent light of faith.

A part of Slade wanted to stay. Wanted to make sure the little prince survived his trip to Gotham, thwarts Talia's scheme, and lives to see another day. 

But there was nothing for him in Gotham. Not when the prince was spoken for with the new bond, not when the prince only saw him as a companion and the lizard as more.

The witcher just had to believe in Richard. That he will be able to perform the spell Slade has been building him up to perform. And believe the kid will live long enough that their paths would cross again. 

Hopefully, a certain dragonborn not leering around to follow.

"We'll cross paths again." And with that Slade walked off into the settling darkness and foggy weather built up from the sea.

  
  
  
  
  


In the strategy room, the king stood among his greatest warriors and allies. A large map was sprawled out across a large stone table. Tiny figures laying on top as the room was thick with tension.

Everyone was on their last leg, eyes darting around and nerves becoming unsettling strong.

Some glared at the stone walls with repent, while others gripped the arms of the chair, digging their fingers into the wood.

Diana's clear voice filled with confidence eased some of that relentless fear as she gave her input for the battle to come. Black hair shaken by the wind as the chamber doors suddenly flew open and a young man came in unannounced.

His footsteps loud, and voice booming, grabbing everyone's attention. "Your Majesty, several ships have docked in the bay and they claim to have your son aboard." 

Brain going to a momentary halt Bruce blinked in disbelief, fist-clenching around the table. "Impossible. He should be miles from this place." Which was true. He sent Dick away from Gotham to keep him safe.

A woman among the Amazon's spoke up with a sturdy voice, rose to attention gathering eyes as she spoke. "Sir, the prince told me he would be returning to help in the fight." 

Silent panic caught Bruce by the throat, head throbbing in pain. Of course, the boy would come back. It was naive of Bruce to assume his son would listen to him once in his life. 

Fighting back an angry growl trying to remain level-headed Bruce gave a defeated sigh. "Send him up. Everyone clear the room, I'll summon you back when I sort things out with my son."

Several people bowed their heads in response, few grumbled worries with the added uncounted for variable. This whole mess very inconvenient for a crucial point in their fight.

Bruce's resources have already been stretched thin. Talia's forces coming closer and closer as they squabble among themselves like children.

Anger swelled in his chest, heart beating as he was prepared to scold his son for returning. Disobeying direct orders, risking his life, and to come back to Gotham… to protect the people he loved, the citizens, his friends, his family. 

Elegant wood doors came open and all the fight drained out of Bruce. His son was doing what he raised him to do. 

Standing in the frame of the door, lit up by the gaping windows, his son stood sheepishly. 

It reminded Bruce of the easier times when the handsome young man in front of him was just an energetic boy. 

A mouth that never seemed to quiet, and legs that could never sit still. A heart strong and so filled with hope and love.

He was everything Bruce wanted him to be, nothing like him… Better than him.

Steps heavy yet quiet little thuds as the king moved forward to his son. Bruce's eyes flickered back and forth, dedicating his son's face to memory. Finding the small fragments of the young man's youth now cloaked with a stubborn set jaw. Taking in the prince for everything he was worth and nothing could compare to him. 

He was truly irreplaceable.

Bruce's large hands ghosted over Dick's soft features. Caressing his cheek and searching in those so blue eyes which seemed to vibrate in excitement. 

Glowing ever so slightly with an enchanting unusual humm to them. 

He wanted to preserve the child he had raised, not lose him to the casualties of war.

"You shouldn't be here." The king's voice was a soft whisper, filled with an unusual fondness as his eyes fell pained and crestfallen.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Bruce drawing away from his son, retracting his hand. His boy gave him a tentative look. Bruce's eyes fell to the figure pushing past the prince and into the chamber.

Broad shoulders, tall frame, built like an ox as the person inserted himself between the two.

That face was something Bruce never thought he would see again and only made the seering truth burn more on his skin. 

This really was going to be the end.

Familiar ghastly green eyes turned in razor-sharp focus, as they bore right through Bruce's soul. The boy now a man, with chiseled features and a broad frame.

Swallowing his tongue, Bruce kept up his charade he created long ago under the watchful eyes of his son. 

"Sir Jason you're—"

"Cut the crap Bruce I told him everything." Sharp-tongued as ever.

Stilling, the king's jaw tightened and he risked glancing at his son who wouldn't even look his way. His head was cast down in disappointment or riveting anger, Bruce did not know.

He addressed his son anyways, forcing the boy to look up, catching those deep blue eyes swelling with magic. Bruce's voice was strict and scolding, something he could fall back on no matter the situation. "I sent you away to protect you, why are you here?"

"I found a way to protect Gotham, a spell." The boy then said something in a language as old as time and a book appeared clasped in his hands, and he handed it to Bruce.

Certain observations seemed to click into place. "You're not wearing your amulet?" Bruce demanded as the ethereal glow to his son's eyes made sense now.

Shaking his head, the prince's hair ruffled, "I lost it, but it does not matter anymore. I've learned to control it." The way his eyes glanced to meet Jason's told Bruce exactly where this newfound control came from. 

Gaze flickering down Bruce eyed the book. It was a well-kept artifact of the past, written in a dead language he was familiar with. 

Not that he understood the letters, just he recognized the intricate symbols after months of trying and trying to understand to only be met with nothing. 

"You can read this?" He asked eyes flickering to his son who nodded his head.

"Titled The Concept of Darkness. There's a spell, which I believe can–"

"You can't be serious Dick. I've heard of this script, dark magic comes with a price my boy. How did you even come across this book?"

"The witcher Wilson and Jason. You tasked me to sort a treaty with the rebelling mystical population. I have done so, this is their leader." Dick gestured to Jason, both of their gazes thick with rightful anger.

While Bruce was left surprised by the chain of events. What deity frowned upon Bruce to muck up his plans so badly.

The one person Bruce wanted to keep his son away from was who he sent his son to chase down.

Picking up where Dick left off, Jason circled Bruce like a wolf analyzing its prey. "We wrote out the agreement. I will help you in this war. My people fighting alongside yours for Gotham, and you so desperately need the help no?" Jason handed Bruce a scroll with a snarky turn to his lip. A devilish little look equivalent to the most mischievous kobolds.

Bruce snatched the paper in a haste, grumbling as he did so and began to read, while Jason cited from memory.

Everything was acceptable. Doable, even desired actually to create peace among these two worlds. The list held only important matters which were perfectly in terms of reason and Bruce was hit with a stroke of pride. 

His son had done a fine job as a mediator. Gathering two forces to aid their cause as the Amazon's had been sent by him as well.

It was not until the last listed paragraph where his heart dropped and he glanced up.

The dragonborn's wicked all-knowing crooked grin told the king everything.

This was his revenge, Bruce had sent him away and in doing so created his own downfall. Turned Jason into the thing he feared he would become.

A bitter soul whose purpose was to spite the ones who wronged him.

Bruce's heart throbbed for his son but the young man, Dick refused to look him in the eyes once more.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Bruce opened them again with a new set jaw.

"I cannot step down."

"You can, but you refuse to." Jason snapped back in a heat of smoke. Getting dangerously close to the king as of ready to pounce. Dick was quick to grab the dragonborn by the sleeve of his shirt and tug him away and out of Bruce's face.

Bruce observed as they locked gazes. Jason's back was to him, but he could see his son's expressive face from where he stood. 

And his features gave away his emotions like the wind carries seeds. Big blue moons absolutely enamored by the frame looming over his.

They were drawn so close, Dick's hand still wound into the fabric of the outlaw's clothes.

Alarm sent waves down Bruce's body then back up his spine. "You two shared a night?" He demanded as their heads turned to look at him bewildered. Jason livid while Dick's face bloomed a bright flustered pink. "You did! Jason, I will have you—"

"What?!" The man demanded with heat in his glare. "Banished, imprisoned, killed?" He laughed bitterly and rolled his head back stopping with deadly eyes and a cold shivering tone, "Anything you do won't matter once Talia gets here. There will be nothing left for you."

And wasn't that the cold truth Bruce refused to acknowledge at the moment. 

Knowing he would get nowhere with how and how stubborn Jason could be, the king turned to his son. "Richard, you must—"

Dick's eyes flashed with hurt as his words were riddled with pain and anguish. Refusing to let Bruce continue with how wounded he looked. "I trusted you… You lied to my face for years about him, about the amulet, I can't anymore Bruce, I'm sorry but–" his bottom lip trembled and his voice grew shaky.

"Richard." Bruce tried to reach out to his son. Wanting nothing more than to hold that tiny child who stole his heart long ago.

But Dick flinched away as if he had been badly burned and opened himself to Jason instead. Burying his face into the man's chest while the larger rubbed soothing circles to his back. Jason's other hand coming to rest at the curve of his son's spine.

Jason's face dipped by the shorter's ear, whispering something before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Reluctantly, Dick pulled away, giving one last hopeful glance before leaving the room.

As soon as the door came to a solid shut, Jason's words touched the air, "He needs to be king for this to work, it's not about revenge."

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"You caught me, a smidge of revenge but my goals have changed since I started. I really do want what's best for the mutants and half-breeds. And I've thought it out, you as their ruler won't work. You're only human and the mystics will only see you as such. Dick–" his voice grew breathless and his eyes getting a faraway look of lust. 

"Jason." Bruce warned.

And the dragonborn blinked, continuing with a new focused look. "He comes from both worlds, Bruce. The humans adore him, will listen to him, and the half-breeds will too as have I. He's not bound to one side like the rest of us."

"Get out." Bruce huffed with such malice Jason's eyes widened in surprise before he grumbled something under his breath. Something which sounded a lot like ‘stubborn old man’, before storming off and slamming the door in his wake.

The remainder of that day the king held himself in his chambers reflecting. Lost in his own thoughts as fears swelled, and ghosts haunted his mind.

Jason and Dick spent the time exploring the castle together hand in hand. Greeting the people they had missed. Jason caught up with his old mentor, the two sharing stories of battles won and lost. 

Things they have seen across the globe, and the old knight commenting how nice it was to see the little prince smile again.

Because one thing remained consistent about every person who saw the two and remembered Jason. Each said the little prince had been heartbroken when he left and they were glad they found each other again.

Each time Jason would glance down at Dick for answers but the boy would avoid his eyes or brush the comment off. 

So Jason promised to make it up to him. To chase away every doubt that made Dick believe he left because of something he did.

To kiss every inch of smooth skin, tender and delicate so he knew not a single day went by where Jason had lost his love for him.

To voice his passions in a soft, heavy, whisper of want for his ears only. Build the other back up from the crumbling wall of debris he had unknowingly turned him into after he left.

And so Jason pressed kisses to soft skin. The length of the prince's neck, tracing his collar bone with a flick of his tongue.

Absolutely gorgeous sprawled out on thick silk sheets, loose lily-white blouse hanging off his shoulder, raven black hair in a lewd disarray, as pink dusted his cheeks the color of roses.

Jason was falling in love all over again, and he tossed his own shirt over the edge of the massive bed somewhere by the oak dresser.

Diving down he pressed their mouths together. Dick's lips soft and plump, as Jason, bit down ever so slightly before licking his way into the other's mouth. Tongues raveling together dancing an intricate dance of devotion.

The chamber door came hurdling open in a flash of haste.

Unannounced Bruce came charging in. Stopping in his tracks as he watched a figure instantly shoot back from where it had been hovering over his son in a suggestive position. 

Jason's eyes shot his way with an angry glare. Bruce silently commending the half-naked shapeshifter for having the ability to still appear irritated even after caught fondling his son.

While Dick sat up embarrassment written all over his face, lips red and swollen while his top draped off his shoulders revealing an array of hickeys on his neck and collar bone.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jason huffed and Bruce forced his eyes away from the obscene sight of his son.

"I apologize. I've never had to before." Bruce slightly bowed his head having enough sense to look a little sheepish.

"First time for everything huh." Jason grinned back looking coy.

Dick drew his arms around the exposed space of his skin in a small attempt to cover the bites. "What do you need Bruce?"

Taking a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders the king spoke, "I thought over the terms, and what you told me, Jason." All eyes wandered to the name in question. "I'll step down. But I have one condition."

  
  
  
  


"I can't believe this." Dick grumbled anxiously pacing back and forth. Waiting, cooped up in the castle as a battle outside raged on.

"You agreed to this." Jason reminded his jewel, watching intently.

"Which does not mean I have to like it." Dick retorted back, dropping the spellbook onto a sturdy table with a thud. If the battle was not going in their favor, only then would Dick use magic as a last resort.

Catching Dick's wrists Jason pulled the smaller to his chest where he placed a long kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Blue gems brightened, easing the restlessness. "I love you too."

"My king." Jason teasingly added grinning against Dick's lips who gave a breathless laugh.

"That is going to take some getting used to." Planting a kiss on Jason's cheek before pulling away. Dick settled his gaze to look past wide doors framed by twirling curtains, and towards the balcony.

Slowly his feet took him outside where the smell of ash caught in his nose.

Where soldiers had once started on the mainland, sturdy and strong. Now their forces were being shoved further and further back. Halfway across the bridge and so close to the outer layer of the kingdom.

The putrid smell of blood picked up in the wind as ash fluttered around from the burning tree lines where the attackers had come from.

Destroying forests and land in their wake.

Warm wind coiled around Dick's ebony hair, causing it to flutter as his eyes sparked a dangerous way which Jason loved.

His jaw was set, lips in a tight frown as his brows furrowed, turning to look at Jason dead on. The dragon born knew without words what his king wanted to do. 

Meeting him on the terrace, Jason spun the pair so the wind and smoke hit the dragonborn's back as he scanned the other's bleak face. "I vowed to never leave your side. Go and I'll follow, I am nothing without you."

Dick he then smiled, squeezed Jason's hand and climbed up onto the ledge. Wind blowing quickly, swirling his clothing as he reached out a hand. 

Smoothly Jason clasped their fingers together following suit, "Please say you trust me?"

"More than myself." Dick hummed.

Together they fell off of the roof.

Wind blowing by, violently whipping their hair, Dick refused to open his eyes. Clutching Jason close to his chest, feeling the other begin to shift around him. Large arms turning ever wider as they cradled close to the expanding chest.

Lightning crackled around them, thunder booming in the sky as they spiraled downward from the tower. The flash of blue electricity seemed to chase them from clouds. Coiling around them in a happy excited dance as Jason fully transformed opened his wings catching the wind.

It jerked the pair upward before crashing into the gardens and propelled them towards the fight in a risky maneuver.

He tightened his grip around Dick, as they came closer and closer to the fight. His eyes scanning the bridges trying to spot Bruce.

As he flew over the mass of swarming enemy forces, Jason took in a deep breath letting out a burst of green flame creating a wall of smoldering fires.

Blocking off enemy reinforcements and even lighting the water below up in a vicious green hue. 

With that pass, he believed it would buy them crucial moments and he dove down to where he caught Bruce locked in battle.

Slowly he loosened his grip around the precious treasure in his arms, shifting form in a strategic way as to where his wings remained as the rest of him began to turn back human. 

Landing the two stumbled, tripping from the sudden halt, and landing on each other with an unflattering roll. Getting scrapes and kicking up dirt as their roll stopped, Jason, pinning the smaller to the ground. 

"You should have let me ride your back." Dick groaned with soot smudging his cheek and a cut on his chin.

Grinning, Jason cocked a brow, "I'll let you ride me all you want after all this is over." He wagged his brows and Dick stifled a laugh.

Getting up with a grunt, Jason helped Dick to his feet, snapping to attention with a new alertness. 

"Get the enchantments going." Jason huffed.

"Already on it." Turning his head Dick was summoning the book and flipping to a marked page.

The green flames in the distance flickering as they stretched to touch the skies.

Suddenly a bright red object burst through the flames and Jason's gaze was widening. 

A creature resembling a burning giant broke through the barrier and Jason's heart sank. He knew what it was, a kind of fire demon called ifrits.

These creatures were no doubt the cause of the ash dusting the ground and scorching the trees of the forest.

Shifting form Jason jumped into action. Curling around Dick protectively in his dragon form, defending Dick's prone figure from every threat.

His giant fangs flashing while his lips peeled back hackles raising like an alert cat. He growled, snarling at the demon in a vicious warning. Jason demanding it to stop. Shielding Dick's body with his own like a precious sacred artifact.

Of course, the creature did not stop, its body spewing red flames as it hissed at Jason who threw itself at it. Jason had to do this fast, Dick would be left defenseless during the enchantments. All his energy focused on the spell leaving him vulnerable and open.

Quickly Jason's claws wrapped around the arms of the flaming creature. He picked up the demon, struggling and pushing his wings relentlessly. Wind picking up in large heavy beats which made the creature scream in possible pain as if he was a candle being blown out.

He dragged the creature by the shoulders, closer and closer to the edge of the bridge where it fought against. Attempting to claw at the floor to get a grip of anything until it was too late.

The thing plummeted into the water and Jason gave a low huff before returning to his mate.

However standing there was Bruce, who turned to Jason with a heated gaze. Eyes fuming sword in its sheath, "Take Richard back to the castle now!" The man demanded with a fierce glare.

Jason's response was to scoff, hackles raising, "You are not my king." He huffed in a puff of smoke.

"He's going to die Jason!" Bruce shouted voice rough and desperate and so unlike him, it made Jason shutter, "The prophecy is about the both of you! He's going to die, and you will burn the world in your grief. That's why I sent you away, that's why I sent him away when this started but it only put fate into motion. Jason if you love him please -he sounded on the brink of shattering like a fragile vase. His world was shaking and he was tipping off the edge about to plummet- take him far away from here." And Bruce then turned to Dick, "Listen to me son, you need to stop! Your life is not-"

"My life is not above the people of Gotham, I can do this!"

Looking at Dick, his eyes glowing and black veins crawling over the collar of his shirt Jason withered. 

Above them, storm clouds had formed large and murderous as a light burst from them with a crackle of lightning.

Shifting back into his human form Jason grew worried, Dick can't do this. His hands were shaky, his legs bent in a way as if he was carrying the weight of the world, and untamed lightning fluttered about that no longer glew a bright blue but a cold dark colorless black sucking the light and vibrancy from the air. Whipping around viciously.

Looking back down at Dick to grab his attention, the poisonous tar-black lines grew longer across the man's face. 

His eyes began to darken in an obsidian color all pupil as the blue was swallowed up. 

Jason spoke riddled with love and worry, "My flame, this spell… this magic is consuming you. Bruce is right you need to–"

"Bruce has done nothing but lie to me my whole life!" Dick shouted in a fury black lightning smacking the ground echoing his wrath.

"I've lied to protect you!" Bruce screamed back with just as much anger.

"You lied to protect yourself! You've been living in fear of your own son for the majority of your life and I never even once noticed! I have to protect Gotham!"

Bruce drew a crossbow staring directly at his son, "And I you." He fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought I was losing my touch for lack of cynical darkness in this story.


End file.
